¿Amor o Amistad?
by Ms. Dragneel Li
Summary: Tener un mejor amigo no es cosa fácil y más al saber que esta loca por el, cansada de verlo con otras chicas decides seducirlo y decláratele. Siempre se había sentido atraído por esa pequeña gatita de ojos verdes la cual era su mejor amiga...Capitulo 4 Up
1. Sentimientos

**Como todos saben Card Captors Sakura no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo).**

**Summary**

Tener un mejor amigo no es cosa fácil y más al saber que esta loca por el, cansada de verlo con otras chicas decides seducirlo y decláratele. Siempre se había sentido atraído por esa pequeña gatita de ojos verdes la cual era su mejor amiga, pero que pasa cuando ve que esa gatita tiene el cuerpo con el que tantas veces a soñado y no precisamente como si solo fuera tu mejor amiga si no como otra cosa ¿Estaría dispuesto a dejarse seducir por tu mejor amiga o estaría dispuesto a jugar también a la seducción, sabiendo que estas perdiendo la cabeza por tu pequeña gatita de ojos verdes?, ¿Cuál escogerías, amor o amistad ?...

**:...:**

**¿Amor o Amistad?**

**Capitulo 1: **Sentimientos.

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Sakura**

Mi nombre Sakura Kinomoto, actualmente estudio en el internado Mazawa, donde estudian los hijos de los empresarios más rico de todo Japón, tengo 17 años y me gustaría ser...bueno por el momento diseñadora de interiores, aunque mi padre quiere que me encargue de las empresas familiar junto a mi hermano mayor Touya Kinomoto tiene 28 años y claro peleo mucho con el por que me llama monstruo, enana, etc...

No es que sea enana pero la verdad soy de estatura media, mido 5.4 comparadas con las otras chicas que la mayoría pudrieran ser modelos...Pero me imagino que no quieren saber de ellas sino de mi, en que me quede...ahh si que mi padre quiere que me encargué de las empresas familiar pero no estoy de acuerdo, digo mi padre es el típico hombre rico, gran empresario, el que no ve mas allá de sus millones, y al que si veo 3 veces al año es mucho, si por muy triste que parezca a el y a mi hermano casi no los veo.

Pero no le contare de eso a hora, como ya saben soy de estatura media, mis ojos son color verde esmeraldas, mi cabello es castaño claro que a la luz del sol tiene destellos dorados el cual me llega más arriba de la espalda, y la verdad mi cuerpo esta muy bien definido como toda la señorita que soy.

Soy muy sentimental aunque a veces puedo ser un verdadero problema, más adelante irán conociéndome, por a hora le hablare un poco del chico del cual estoy perdidamente enamorada, y digo perdidamente porque es así que me siento cuando lo miro directamente a esos ojos color chocolate al igual que su alborotado cabello, Shaoran Li, lo conozco desde que llego de Hong Kong y bueno desde eso somos los mejores amigos ya que desde que hablamos por primera vez me enamore de el y bueno no hicimos los mejores amigos ya que nos llevamos muy bien, es un año mayor que yo, alto demasiado delante de mi, delgado, de facciones muy bien definidas, raramente se le ve sonriendo pero cuando lo hace deja suspirando a muchas chicas, y tiene un cuerpo oohhh Dios el nene es de esos que promete muchas noches de puro sexo con solo verle el cuerpo, pero para mi mala suerte he visto como a salido con cuantas chicas se le declaran. Los padres de Shaoran viven en Hong Kong, pero el lo mandaron a estudiar a Japón...

– Por favor– esa era yo suplicándole a Shaoran de nuevo, para que me ayudara con los ejercicios de matemáticas, tenía el uniforme del internado que contaba con falda dos manos arriba de la rodilla con rayas negras y amarillo pastel, blusa de mangas largas color blanca y una corbata negra que en ese momento la llevaba como si fuera una bandana, (pañuelo) en la frente, mientras me acercaba mas a el.

– Ya te dije que no– ya era como la tercera vez que me lo decía, también traía el uniforme que contaba con pantalón largo negro, chaqueta negra y camisa blanca de mangas largas y una corbata negra, dijo con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos cerrados.

– Vamos Shao no seas aburrido– le decía así de cariño, lo vi como abrió el ojo izquierdo y me pudo ver inclinada hacia el, me sorprendí cuando le vi un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y luego lo vi cerrar el ojo nuevamente.

Mire hacia donde el había mirado y vi que traía los primeros tres botones de la camisa desabotonados y se veía un poco el comienzo de mis pechos, sonreí para mi mis adentro. Pero poco me duro esa sonrisa ya que el parecía que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

– No– lo mire con irritación y me cruce de brazos.

– ¿Por que el enojo?– escuchamos la voz de un chico a mis espaldas.

Ese era Eriol Hiragizawa Li, primo de Shaoran, es un chico de la misma estatura que Shaoran, de ojos mmm...no se sabe si son negros o azul muy oscuro, usa lentes y el cabello lo tiene color negro, y al parecer los hombres de la familia Li contaban con un cuerpo que deja volar la imaginación de cualquiera mujer.

– Shaoran no me quiere ayudar para el examen de matemáticas– me queje mientras miraba a Shaoran con enojo.

Siempre haces lo mismo niña– no me gustaba cuando me decía niña porque me hacía sentirme pequeña. – Además que mi clase es mucho más avanzada que la tuya– me dijo con seriedad, lo que decía era verdad la matemática que el tomaba era mucho más avanzada que la mía pero que va, como quiera era matemáticas o no?

– Entonces dame clases particulares– le dije con una sonrisa.

– No soy maestro– me dijo para luego darse media vuelta y empezó a caminar cuando lo agarre del brazo se detuvo.

– Por favor, si no paso el examen reprobare este año– lo vi respirar con resignación.

– Te lo advierto si no prestas atención me enojare– yo solo le dedique una gran sonrisa y ambos empezamos a caminar, iba aferrada a su brazo.

**P.O.V: Sakura fin...**

**:...:**

– ¿Que vez?– le susurro al oído.

– A esos dos– dijo mientras apuntaba a los dos chicos que se habían marchado.

– Eso dos son demasiado tímidos– le dijo mientras se colgaba a su cuello.

Estaban a punto de unir sus labios cuando una voz hizo que se separaran.

– Jóvenes esto es un colegio– escucharon la voz de Yue Toyoshima que era un hombre bastante alto de cabello blanco y siempre llevaba traje.

Desde cuando se encontraba a su mejor amigo tan guapo, siempre supo que estaba hecho un bombón y así fue como descubrió que estaba enamorada de el, pero últimamente estaba soñando con el y eso era lo que estaba haciendo justo en ese momento soñando despierta con su mejor amigo.

– Sakura me estas escuchando– como siempre ella no prestaba atención.

– Si, acepto– el alzo una ceja al escuchar lo que había dicho.

– ¿Aceptas que?– ella parpadeo varias veces haciendo que saliera de su mundo de fantasía.

– Na...nada...– dijo con un sonrojo.

– ¿En que pensabas?– sería mejor en quien pensaba.

– Nada importante– dijo mientras daba un sorbo de jugo. – _¿Que harías si te dijera que estoy loca por ti?_– se preguntaba mentalmente

– Shaoran podemos hablar– miro hacia otro lado al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella, esa era Meiling Asahi la que había sido novia de del castaño tres meses atrás, una chica de cabello negro, ojos rubíes, alta, de curvas perfectas, la chica mas popular de todo el internado, tenía la falda mas corta que de lo normal, la corbata la llevaba amarrada a su muslo izquierdo como si fuera una liga, habían terminado por que ella era muy celosa y posesiva y a el no le gustaba eso.

Miro a Shaoran quien apenas había mirado a Meiling, sabía que Shaoran no había amado a Meiling pero si la quiso muchísimo.

– Oh...estas con esta– miro a la esmeralda con desprecio y enojo. El miro a mejor amiga quien parecía incomoda y que solo quería salir de allí.

– No tenemos nada que hablar y no le hables así– la miro con esa seriedad que lo identificaba.

– No me digas que esta es tu novia– mas se enojo al ver que el la había defendido.

– Vamos– tomo el cuaderno y se levanto de la silla para luego tomar a Sakura de la mano.

– Shaoran es mió, me la vas a pagar– susurro cuando los vio marcharse. El resto de la tarde paso tranquilamente y no volvieron a encontrarse con Meiling.

No podía dormir, solo daba vueltas en la cama, miro su reloj de noche y marcaba la 1 de la mañana, salio de la recamara sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Tomoyo quien compartía la recamara con ella. Tenía una pijama de short amarillo y una blusita de tiritos.

Caminaba hacia el dormitorio de los chicos aunque sabía muy bien que las chicas tenían prohibido ir por esa área. Llego hasta una de las puertas y la abrió lentamente para luego entrar y cerrarla tras ella, vio las dos camas una pertenecía a Eriol y la otra a Shaoran quienes dormían.

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Shaoran.**

Sentía un delicioso peso sobre mis entrepiernas y eso me estaba excitando, maldición si eso era un sueño no quería despertar, por que esa presión se sentía deliciosamente bien.

– No puedo dormir– escuche una suave voz susurrarme al oído y de inmediato la reconocí.

Abrí los ojos lentamente al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida para mi y me quede con la boca seca al ver a mi gatita sentada sobre mis entrepiernas, maldición parecía mi fantasía viviente, su cabello desordenado amarrado en una coleta, su cuello, sus hombros, fui bajando la mirada y la deposite sobre sus pechos, tenía los pechos de un tamaño muy considerado pero en ese momento eran tapados por la blusita del pijama.

– ¿Que haces aquí?– le pregunte finalmente cuando pude hablar.

– Tomoyo mi amor– escuchamos la voz de Eriol el cual al parecer estaba soñando. – Si mi amor lo que tu quieras– y al parecer no era nada decente por la forma en que hablaba.

– No puedo dormir– la vi mirarme con esos ojos brillantes..

– No eres una niña– le dije al sentarme con ella todavía sobre mi.

Si y eso lo sabía perfectamente porque ninguna niña tendría esas curvas, maldición Shaoran la falta de sexo te esta haciendo daño, recuerda tu lema, nunca meter el sexo con Sakura por que si lo haces te meterías en problemas.

– Antes me decías que era tu niña– me sonroje un poco al escucharla decir aquello que era verdad, cuando ella estaba mas pequeña le decía aquello pero a hora tenia 17 años con un cuerpazo sobre el mío y mis hormonas no distinguían entre amistad o sexo. – ¿Sigo siendo tu niña?–

– Si, siempre serás mi niña– dije en un suspiro, si ella supiera la reacciones de mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos unos cuantos minutos en silencio y decidí echarme para atrás mientras ella apoyaba sus manos en mi torso.

– Vamos gatita ve a tu habitación si te descubren aquí nos meterás en problemas– cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir.

En un movimiento rápido la coloque debajo de mi cuerpo al escuchar como alguien abría la puerta.

– Jure escuchar algo– escuchamos la voz de Yue.

– Shhh– le dije al ver que como se empezaba a mover con inquietud.

Sentía como sus pechos eran aplastado por mi torso y note ver un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Aparte la mano de su boca cuando sentí como Yue cerraba la puerta.

– Maldición– exclame con frustración y me eche hacia un lado para salir sobre ella. – Te juro que si me metes en problemas te dejare de hablar– dije mientras me pasaba la mano por mi revuelto cabello.

– Siempre dices lo mismo– me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

– Nunca te habías metido a mi habitación– vi como su hermosa sonrisa se transformo en enojo

– Pero cuando metías a Meiling no te quejabas– me quede sorprendido de que ella supiera aquello. – No soy tonta Shao y se muy bien que la metías aquí, sabe Dios que tantas cochinadas hacían en esta misma cama– esto lo dijo mientras se incorporaba.

– Baja la voz quieres, y eso no son asuntos tuyos– que se supone que ella ganaba con esa actitud de celos, solo suspire así era siempre, Sakura terminaba poniéndose celosa de Meiling.

– No se ni por que mierda estoy aquí– me fulmino con la mirada al decir aquello.

– Esas no son palabras para una señorita– la verdad que Sakura podía ser irritante cuando quería.

– A ver que tanto duras sin volver a caer en los brazos de la puta esa– abrí los ojos sorprendido, ella nunca había hablado de aquella manera, ¿desde cuando Sakura hablaba de aquella manera?..

– Cuidado– le advertí al ponerme de pie al igual que ella.

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Sakura.**

– La odio– dije en un susurro que el no pudo escuchar, me dolía que el siempre la defendiera.

Dicho esto último salí de la habitación, pero cuando estuve fuera de la mirada de Shaoran no pude evitar que algunas lágrimas se me escaparan.

– Tonto Shaoran– dije para luego irme a la habitación.

**P.O.V: Sakura fin...**

**:...:**

Shaoran solo se sentó en la cama cuando la vio salir, ¿que le pasaba?, se preguntaba, desde que le dijo a Sakura que Meiling le gustaba ella le había dicho que Meiling le caía mal pero nunca pensó que sería de esa manera.

Toda la noche se la había pasado pensando en Sakura, sabía desde hace tiempo que ella le gustaba pero también sabía que no tenía oportunidad con ella y maldición el no era de piedra y tenía necesidades carnales.

– Si piensas mucho envejeces mas rápido– escucho la voz de Eriol. – Veo que no dormiste bien– le dijo este mientras se colocaba a su lado.

– ¿Estabas despierto?– le pregunto este, el solo asintió. – Debí imaginarlo– dijo Shaoran ambos caminaban hacia la cafetería para desayunar.

– Estaba enojada– dijo el pelinegro.

– Sabes no la entiendo– dijo el con seriedad.

– Esta celosa–

Ella no tiene derecho, hago con mi vida lo que quiero– tenía que dejarle eso muy claro a Sakura.

– Vamos Sakura, te regañaran, no puedes quedarte en cama y faltar a clase solo por gusto– le decía una Tomoyo muy preocupada al ver la negatividad de su amiga.

– La verdad Tommy me siento mal– y era verdad se sentía mal, su corazón le dolía de tanto haber llorado la noche anterior.

– ¿Estas segura?– le pregunto.

– Si– dijo en un susurro.

Ella solo suspiro y salio de la habitación, esta preocupada por Sakura aparte de que la vio salir de la habitación la noche anterior, cuando llego a la cafetería vio a su novio y a Shaoran los cuales habían terminado de desayunar.

– ¿Y Sakura?– le pregunto su novio cuando la vio.

– Dice que se siente mal– le dijo mientras lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla al igual que a Sahoran.

Shaoran casi se atraganta con el jugo que estaba tomando en aquellos momentos cuando sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda.

– Hola guapo– no necesito mirar a aquella chica por que conocía demasiado bien aquella voz.

– ¿Que quieres?– le pregunto.

– A ti– le susurro al oído. – Veo que al fin te separaste de la tonta de Kinomoto– esto lo dijo para que los demás la escucharan.

– No te metas con ella– le advirtió.

– Para ser solo una amiga la defiendes muy bien– dijo con enojo.

– Si la defiendo o no no es asunto tuyo– le dijo. – Sakura no es solamente mi amiga– no sabía como fue que termino siendo novio de Meiling si era todo lo que odiaba en una mujer...ok tal vez en aquel entonces tenía muy revueltas las hormonas y tal vez por eso.

– ¿Podemos hablar?– le dijo.

– Ya estas hablando– Eriol y Tomoyo solo miraban sin decir nada.

– A solas– miro de malas ganas a los otros jóvenes.

– No tenemos nada que hablar– dicho eso se puso de pie y se deshizo de el agarre de Meiling y se marcho dejándola ahí parada como una tonta.

Algunas chicas solo la miraban mientras murmuraban a sus espaldas y algunos chicos solo deseaban estar como Shaoran el cual tenía a la chica mas bonita y con el mejor cuerpo detrás de el. La amatista solo sonrió al ver el enojo de Meiling.

– ¿De que te ríes estúpida?– le pregunto con furia.

– Sabes me das pena, le suplicas a Shaoran para que vuelva contigo, que mal te va– le dijo con una sonrisa.

– Shaoran es mío y la estúpida de tu amiguita no me lo va a quitar– le dijo con furia para luego marcharse.

– _Lo que me haces hacer– _se decía mientras que se aseguraba de que nadie lo estuviera viendo. Si Yue lo encontraba cerca de los dormitorios de las chicas de seguro se metería en problemas.

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Shaoran.**

– Es Li– al escuchar mi nombre rápido gire sobre mis talones y vi a dos chicas que se murmuraban entre si. Maldición cuando viera a Sakura le daría un par de nalgadas por hacerme hacer esto.

– Que sea entre ustedes y yo– le guiñe un ojo y le dedique una coqueta sonrisa, no por nada era según las chicas el chico mas guapo del internado, las chicas solo sonrieron con un sonrojo en las mejillas, al fin di con la habitación de Sakura, abrí la puerta en silencio pero no me sorprendí de no verla en su cama.

– Tonto Shaoran– escuche la voz de Sakura que venia desde el baño– Te odio– alce una ceja al escuchar aquello.

Solo me senté en unos de los muebles que estaban en la habitación, pero desvié la mirada al ver como ella salía del baño traía unos hot pants color negro con el borde color rosa y con una toalla blanca secándose la cara, la vi tirar la toalla hacia su cama y me quede de piedra al ver que ella no traía sujetador. Y pude ver como tenía los ojos cerrados y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y soltaba un breve suspiro.

No me llamen pervertido pero no pude apartar la vista de sus pechos y aunque ella era mi amiga por Dios era hombre y mis hormonas reaccionaron al verla de aquella manera. Digamos que chico no haría lo mismo al ver un par de pechos muy bien formados y de un tamaño muy considerado.

– ¡Shaoran!– la escuche llamarme cuando abrió los ojos y me vio observándola con demasiada atención. – ¿Que haces aquí?– le pregunto.

Estaba solo con hot pants y con los pechos al aire como quien dice y yo devorándola con la mirada y ella solo se preocupaba por que estaba ahí.

– Cúbrete– fue lo único que pude decir cuando sentí que mi voz no me traicionaría, vi como sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al decir eso, ella rápido me dio la espalda y pude apreciar su muy bien formado trasero, Maldita sea mi mala suerte deseándola como la deseo y para rematar verla de aquella manera. Vi como rápido tomo la toalla con la que minutos atrás se estaba secando la cara y se envolvió en esta.

– Lo siento– todavía tenía las mejillas sonrojada y eso la hacía verse adorable.

– ¿Estas enferma o es que no quieres verme?– le pregunte para alejar la imagen de sus pechos de mi cabeza.

– No me siento bien– ella se sentó en su cama pero no me miro se veía que estaba demasiado avergonzada.

– Pensé que no me querías ver por lo de a noche– le dije sin rodeo.

– Siento lo de a noche, no debí ir hasta tu habitación– se disculpo ella. – Será mejor que te vallas, no me quiero meter en problemas– la escuche decir con ironía y supe que lo hizo porque eso era lo que siempre yo le decía...que no me quería meter en problemas.

– Tu si puedes entrar a mi habitación y reclamarme pero yo no puedo hacerte lo mismo– le dije.

– Lo siento– me volvió a decir pero esta vez levanto la mirada. – Y no tienes nada que reclamarme– me dijo a la defensiva.

– Si tengo, estoy cansado de que te ponga celosa de Meiling y de que te metas en mi vida– estaba enojado al ver su reacción.

– No me volveré a meter en 'tu vida' si tanto te molesta– la escuche decir, pude ver como una traicionera lagrima se deslizara por su mejilla izquierda. – Y respecto a lo de tu 'noviecita' no te preocupes– rápido se aparto aquella lagrima.

– Ella ya no es mi novia– esto lo dije mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba hasta la cama.

– No me interesa, ya no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo– se puso de pie al ver que me le estaba acercando.

– No te preocupes escuche muy bien lo que dijiste cuando estabas en el baño– recordé que me había llamado tonto y que había dicho que me odia.

– No te odio– la escuche decir.

– Pero te gustaría hacerlo– quería saber porque se comportaba de aquella manera.

– No me entiendes– me dijo.

– No Sakura desde hace mucho tiempo que no te entendiendo, ¿quieres decirme que diablos te pasa por que esas actitudes?– le pregunte con irritación.

– ¿No te das cuenta?– me pregunto, sentí una presión en el pecho cuando la vi mirarme de aquella manera.

– No Sakura no me doy cuenta, así que dime de una maldita ves– trate de calmarme pero no pude.

– QUE TE AMO– me dijo en un grito.

Abrí los ojos lo más que mis parpados me lo permitieron, no era posible que Sakura me amara, ¿desde cuando?, ¿cuando fue que ella dejo de ser una niña?, me pase las manos por el cabello y la mire con frustración.

– ¿Desde cuando?– le pregunte mirándola con atención, ella también me gustaba, no gustar era poco la amaba pero no iba a perder su amistad.

– Desde siempre, pensé que te habías dado cuenta, pero supe que me equivoque cuando vi que empezabas a salir con chicas, pero nunca me preocupe por que nunca durabas mucho con ellas, hasta que vino...– la vi morderse el labio inferior, y desee besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

– Meiling– termine la frase por ella. – Por eso tus estúpidos celos– ella solo bajo la mirada avergonzada, a hora entendía muchas cosas, sus celos hacia Meiling y su comportamiento extraño.

– Se que no tengo derecho– dijo avergonzada.

– Maldición, sabes muy bien que eso es lo que odio en una mujer– me enoje al ver que ella no confiaba en mi.

Si ya sé la escuche decir en susurro. Sé que odias que no confíen en ti esto lo dijo apretando las manos hasta hacerla puños...– Nunca te fijaste en mi, siempre miras a todas las chicas menos a mi– dijo mientras se atrevía a levantar la mirada para enfrentarme, y en eso ella tenía razón pero no en todo por que solo salía con otras chicas para no pensar en ella como mujer hasta que acepte que era muy tarde, me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga y por más que estuviera con otras chicas ese sentimiento solo se hacía más y más fuerte.

– Eres una niña, no eres como las demás chicas– eso era verdad solo que no lo pensé cuando la vi semi desnuda minutos atrás.

– No soy ninguna niña, tengo 17 años y si tu no me ve como la mujer que soy, ¡al diablo contigo Shaoran!– vi como sus hermosos ojos color esmeraldas brillaban por el enojo. – Hay muchos chicos detrás de mi pero yo como tonta solo te miraba a ti, pero sabes esto se acabo– camino hasta el armario busco su uniforme. No aparte la mirada de ella mientras la veía de espalda vistiéndose.

– Sakura– la llame. – Ellos solo estarán contigo para satisfacer sus necesidades maldición no estábamos saliendo del tema.

– Como si tu no hacías lo mismo con Meiling– me reclamo. – ¿Me vas a negar que te acostabas con ella?– quedo de frente cuando termino de colocarse el uniforme y en esos momentos se colocaba la corbata.

– Soy humano sabes– la vi arrugar la frente. – Te prohíbo que salgas con esos imbéciles– imaginarla con otro hombre cerca me enfermaba, y de solo imaginarme a otro chico viendo aquellos pechos que minutos antes tuve a la vista me ponía celoso sobre manera.

– Pues no eres mi hermano y yo decido con quien me acuesto– la vi morderse el labio inferior al parecer ni ella misma se creía aquello.

– Lo siento pero no te acostara con ningunos de ellos así que te aconsejo que compres algunos vibradores si te quieres deshacer de tu virginidad– esa niña era muy terca, pero yo también lo era, tenía que sacarse aquella estúpida idea de la cabeza o aceptar mi condición.

Vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaron hasta mas no poder, tal vez nunca pensó que Shaoran, el chico serio y que siempre tenía cuidado para no decir ninguna grosería delante de ella dijera aquello.

– No me interesa tu opinión– se estaba comportando como una niña malcriada, pero veía muy bien que a ella eso no le importaba. – Muchos querrán lo que tu recha...– me acerque peligrosamente a ella y sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando me vio tomarla por los brazos.

– No digas tonteras– dije con voz ronca, maldije por los bajos, si ella quería provocarme lo había conseguido y de solo imaginar a unos de esos pervertidos sobre aquel pequeño y virginal cuerpo sentía deseos de matar a cualquiera que se acercara a ella.

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Sakura.**

– Es...la...verdad, hace tiempo deje de ser una niña– pude ver el deseo en sus ojos al mirarme y una traviesa idea de provocación paso por mi pequeña cabeza. Me acerque a el hasta poner mis labios cerca de su oído. – A noche cuando regrese a mi recamara...– me sonroje por lo que le iba a decir aunque no era verdad quería ver su reacción. Me...me...toque sentí arder mis mejillas y su el agarre en mis brazos se hizo mas fuerte.

Sentí como se puso tenso al hablarle al oído de aquella manera tan sensual y provocativa algo que nunca me imagine hacer, lo estaba provocando y no estaba dispuesta a dar mi brazo a torcer quería ver hasta donde Shaoran era capaz de aguantar y hasta donde podía llegar si perdiera el control que tan celosamente controlaba.

– Me gustaría que fueras tu el que me tocara...– mi sonrojo seguía en mis mejillas, nunca me imagine mentirle a Shaoran tan descaradamente. – ¿Te gustaría verme los pechos nuevamente?– le pregunte al recordar la mirada que me dedico cuando me vio los pechos.

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Shaoran.**

Maldición sentía como mi entrepiernas latía con violencia al recordar sus firmes pechos, la estreche contra mi torso y me arrepentí de inmediato cuando sentí sus pechos contra el mío. La vi esconder su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. Esa pequeña tramposa solo quería lamer mi cuello y lo había conseguido. Mi entrepierna latió con más violencia al sentir aquella húmeda lengua rozar la piel de mi cuello.

– Estas jugando con fuego– le dije cuando la separe de mi.

– Entonces quiero quemarme– me susurro en el oído con descaro.

– Maldición deja de hacer eso– le dije cuando la sentí lamer nuevamente mi cuello y darme una pequeñas mordidas. – Eres solo una mocosa que esta desesperada por tener sexo– le dije.

– No es solo sexo tonto, es hacer el amor– la separe de mi y la mire a los ojos, ella tenía las mejillas encendidas. – Te amo– se veía que estaba demasiado sonrojada por su comportamiento.

– Pues yo solo le digo sexo– su sonrojo desapareció y fue remplazado por enojo.

– Te odio Shaoran– me dijo con enojo.

– No hace ni 2 minutos que tratabas de seducirme– le dije con seriedad.

– No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo, estoy segura que otros chicos si querrán acostarse conmigo y tal ves hasta me amen– ese comentario hizo que me enfureciera.

– Escúchame muy bien– la sujete por los brazos y la mire a los ojos. – Que sea la ultima vez que te escucho decir esa estupidez, si estas desesperada por sexo te compras un vibrador y problema resuelto, olvídate de acostarte con esos estúpidos y pobre de ti que me contradigas– la vi estremecerse al hablarle de aquella manera.

– A ver si tu 'noviecita' te quiere a hora al verte el cuello– abrí mas los ojos y la mire sin creérmelo.

– Si hiciste lo que estoy pensando te meterás en graves problemas– rápido fui hasta el espejo y me mire la parte del cuello que ella había lamido, mordido y succionado, vi la marca de un tamaño considerado y la mire a través del espejo con furia. Eres una pequeña... preferí guardar silencio por que estaba seguro si terminaba la frase la ofendería, cuando quede cerca de ella la tome del brazo derecho, fue tan fuerte la sacudida que pensó que se iba a caer.

Ella parece que solo goza al verme tan enojado, me imagino que se lo encontraba divertido por que yo siempre mantenía el control de todo, la mire con frustración y amor.

**P.O.V: Shaoran fin.**

**:...:**

– Shao...– no pudo terminar por que sintió unos labios sobre los de ella, nuevamente el color carmesí volvió a su rostro, cerró los ojos y le dio pase a su lengua. Probo aquella cavidad húmeda y sintió como todo su cuerpo se ponía en alerta, primero le acaricio los labios con su húmeda lengua para luego introducirla en su cavidad, ahí se deleito con su humedad y su sabor, maldición Sakura sabía demasiado dulce y la inocencia de que no había besado a nadie la pudo percibir.

Ahogo un gemido al sentir la lengua del castaño recorrer toda su boca y acariciar su lengua con maestría, Shaoran era un maestro en besar y eso se lo estaba demostrando, le rodeó el cuello y lo acerco más a ella para profundizar aquel beso, la estrecho más contra su cuerpo y la sintió estremecer.

– Mmm– escucharon aquel molestoso ruido que uno hace con la garganta. – Espero que tengan muy buena excusa para este espectáculo– rápido se separaron y ambos miraron hacia la puerta donde estaba Yue cruzado de brazos y con esa seriedad y mirada fría de siempre.

**Continuara...**

**:...:**

**:...:**

Si...si ya se que no he terminado mi otro fic y ya publico otro...pero es que me dejaron un **comment** sobre este y la verdad me animo mucho a publicarlo...

Gracias **elisa li kinomoto **me animaste mucho a publicara, aquí tienes el primer capitulo en el cual vemos a una Sakura un poco atrevida y decidida a todo por conseguir que Shaoran le haga caso. Según Shaoran no esta dispuesto a perder su amistad o es que no esta dispuesto a perder otra cosa?...espero que te guste...

Bueno es mi segundo fic que publico y espero que le guste...Le advierto que este a diferencia de **Amor y Conflictos** no lo he terminado así que tardare mas en publicar capítulos...(solo tengo dos capítulos)...

Le hablare un poquito del fic...como ya saben no lo he terminado y esta en proceso...aquí verán como nuestros jóvenes tendrán algunos problemas...¿como cuales?...pues...problemas de familias y entre familias, amores, amistades, etc...creo que será complicada ya que quiero hacerla con muchos enredos y claro que no podía puede faltar las intrigas de algunos personajes.

**:...:**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	2. Hormonas

_**Los personajes de Sakura Cardcaptors no me pertenecen como ya todo saben.**_

**Summary:**

Tener un mejor amigo no es cosa fácil y más al saber que está loca por él, cansada de verlo con otras chicas decides seducirlo y decláratele. Siempre se había sentido atraído por esa pequeña gatita de ojos verdes la cual era su mejor amiga, pero que pasa cuando ve que esa gatita tiene el cuerpo con el que tantas veces ha soñado y no precisamente como si solo fuera tu mejor amiga si no como otra cosa ¿Estaría dispuesto a dejarse seducir por tu mejor amiga o estaría dispuesto a jugar también a la seducción, sabiendo que estás perdiendo la cabeza por tu pequeña gatita de ojos verdes?, ¿Cuál escogerías, amor o amistad ?...

--

**¿Amor o Amistad?**

**Capitulo 2:** Hormonas

--

El castaño solo maldijo por los bajos antes la interrupción de aquel hombre, genial lo que le faltaba, justo cuando logra besarla y saborear el dulce néctar de sus labios entra Yue y los encuentra. Quedó de frente hacia Yue viendo la seriedad en su rostro, vio como este le dedico una mirada a Sakura y por alguna razón no le gustó, sintió como la esmeralda se aferraba a su brazo derecho y notando su miedo.

– Muy lindo espectáculo– dijo aquel hombre con malicia.

– Nosotros…– trató de decir la castaña todavía muy sonrojada.

– Calle Kinomoto– la esmeralda bajó la cabeza..

– Muy muy lindo– dijo con ironía el señor Yue.

– No es asunto de usted– espetó el castaño con enojo al ver como ese sujeto intimidaba a Sakura.

– Le recuerdo señor Li que no puede estar de este lado del internado, y solo por estar aquí podría ser expulsado– Shaoran apretó los puños, ese sujeto se creía ser la gran cosa solo por ser el rector. – ¿Qué diría su padre Kinomoto? – Sakura la cual estaba detrás de Shaoran solo se limito a apretar la camisa de este.

– No por favor...no le diga– la escuchó decir en un susurro.

– Haga lo que quiera– le dijo el castaño y pudo ver como Yue sonreía con malicia al ver a la esmeralda de aquella manera.

– Se cree mucho, no es así Li– dijo con desafió. Como odiaba aquel chiquillo, se creía la gran cosa solo porque sus padres eran los dueños de la cadena de bancos más grande de toda Europa, pero estaba decidido a fastidiarlo y que mejor forma de hacerlo a través de la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto. Había entrado a trabajar al internado Mazawa gracias a Fujitaka el cual le había pedido que estuviera pendiente a Sakura y que la mantuviera lejos de Li ya que no le gustaba esa amistad que tenían.

– No Shaoran, eso es lo que él quiere– hacía dos años que Yue había entrado de rector al internado Mazawa y desde que Shaoran lo vio supo que tendría problemas con él y sobre todo por la forma en que miraba a Sakura. Desde que entró empezó a fastidiar a la esmeralda y pudo notar que esa era la arma de Yue, si se metía con Sakura era como meterse con él.

– Ambos están castigados, señor Li a la cinco de la mañana tiene que estar en pie e ir a limpiar la bodegas del sótano y las tienes que terminar antes de que empiecen las clases o tendrás una amonestación– dijo con malicia.

– Estás loco– dijo la castaña.

– No cree que lo haga Li– le dijo ignorando completamente a la esmeralda.

Sakura miró a Shaoran el cual tenía las mandíbulas apretadas, las bodegas eran grandísima tanto como dos salones de clases juntos, terminarla en tres horas sería imposible, Shaoran era muy responsable con sus clases.

– Yo lo ayudaré– dijo decidida.

– Y permitir que se revolquen allá bajo, no Kinomoto para usted tengo algo mejor dijo con malicia, sino podía apartarlos por lo menos la dejaría encerrada por un par de horas. – Pero no será ahora– el castaño maldijo a aquel sujeto mil veces. – Largo– le dijo a Shaoran. – O llamaré a sus padres– el castaño sabía muy bien que si llamaban a Fujitaka Kinomoto sería capaz de sacar a Sakura del internado y llevársela, pero eso no lo permitiría, la miró y ahí estaba esa mirada de suplica para que se marchara, él solo suspiró son resignación, le dio la espalda a Yue para quedar frente a ella, inclinó el rostro hasta dejar los labios cerca de su oído izquierdo.

– Cuidado gatita, cualquier cosa me lo dices– le susurraba al oído para que Yue no escuchara. – Me debes una, no me gusta que me marquen– ella solo se sonrojó al escucharlo decir aquello, él la miraba con seriedad.

Cuando vio a Shaoran salir de la habitación pudo sentir la fría mirada de Yue sobre ella, él se acercó peligrosamente hasta quedar junto a ella la cual retrocedió.

– Solo una zorra entra a un chico a su dormitorio– claro que ese incidente se lo diría a Fujitaka pero no ahora por el momento.

Ya eran las 11:00am y los cuatros estaban almorzando, no le había dicho nada a Shaoran de lo que le dijo Yue.

– Tienes que tener cuidado con Yue– le advirtió Tomoyo.

– Es un abusivo– dijo su novio.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Shaoran, desde que la había dejado a solas con Yue ella estaba algo callada demasiado para su gusto. –¿Paso algo que no me has contado? – le volvió a preguntar.

– No– si le decía a Shaoran que Yue le había dicho zorra seguro era capaz de ir y enfrentarlo.

–¡Oh Dios mío! – exclamó la amatista mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, todos la miraron con sorpresa por el grito.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó el de cabellera castaña.

– ¿Acaso no te has visto el cuello– señaló el lado del cuello del castaño donde la esmeralda había besado y el cual había tratado de taparse con el cuello de la camisa.

El moreno rápido miró donde su novia estaba señalando y Sakura solo se sonrojó al recordar aquella escena.

– Valla primito, es enorme– le apartó el cuello de la camisa y admiró aquel chupetón.

– No molesten– dijo Shaoran con seriedad y volvió a taparse.

Miró a la esmeralda de reojo y la vio cabizbaja con las mejillas encendidas.

– Hola– escuchó una melosa voz a sus espaldas.

Acaso Meiling nunca iba a aceptar que lo de ellos ya había terminado, Shaoran suspiró con resignación.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – le preguntó con coquetería.

Sintió como su corazón latía con violencia al ver como el castaño dejaba su puesto e iba con Meiling. Estuvieron caminando y ninguno de los dos decía nada, cuando llegaron al patio de atrás que en esos momentos solo se encontraban algunos estudiantes, él se detuvo y la miró con seriedad.

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Shaoran...**

– Habla– le dije con seriedad.

– Por favor Shaoran, dame otra oportunidad– la escuché decirme..

La miré con atención, Meiling era una chica muy guapa, alta, de cuerpo de infarto pero eso ya no me importaba porque había descubierto que era muy celosa y posesiva y eso no me gustaba para nada. La observé nuevamente y no pude evitar recordar las veces que tuve ese cuerpo sobre o debajo del mío, a diferencia de los pechos de mi mejor amiga los de Meiling eran más grandes justo como me gustaban o eso creí hasta que vi los de mi gatita.

Su cintura era pequeña y nuevamente los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, en ese momento tenía un precioso bronceado y decidí que lo mejor sería dejar de observar su precioso cuerpo ya que mis pensamientos iban hacia una parte de su cuerpo en especifico ya que recordaba que ella no era como las demás chicas, cuando se bronceaba lo hacía completamente sin dejar ningún trozo de piel blanco, y solo recordar eso causó que se me hiciera difícil de pasar saliva.

– Te prometo que voy a cambiar– me dijo al ver la expresión de mi rostro.

Ella parecía muy sincera y nunca antes me había hablado como lo estaba haciendo ahora, me pasé la mano por mi cabello despeinándome y la miré, tal vez Meiling pudiera ser lo que necesitaba para dejar de pensar en mi mejor amiga. Y aunque Meiling se había portado como una celosa posesiva el sexo con ella era el mejor que había probado.

_Maldición Shaoran piensa con la cabeza de arriba no con la otra _me dije.

– Te lo juro– me volvió a decir.

– Mailing yo…– mierda estaba a punto de rechazarla pero la sentí rodearme el cuello y besarme al mismo tiempo que estrujaba ese magnífico cuerpo contra el mío, la tomé de la cintura y apesar de que la quise rechazar hice todo lo contrarió y la estreché contra mi, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el mío.

La obligué a separar los labios para así poder introducir mi lengua en su boca y saborearla. Mailing no sabía como Sakura, no tenían su mismo sabor, el de mi mejor amiga era inocente y con sabor a la miel más pura mientras el de Mailing era más picante y con una mezcla entre dulce y salado, haciendo que cualquier chico que la besara deseara más y más hasta quedar saciado. Cuando me separé de ella su respiración era entre cortada y la mía de la misma manera.

– _Imbéci_l– me dije.

– Te amo– me dio un rápido beso en los labios y no me dio tiempo de aclararles las cosas ya que se marchó muy feliz.

– Eres un imbécil Shaoran Li– me recriminé, maldije una y mil veces por haber besado a Meiling solo para apartar la imagen de Sakura de mi mente, lo nuestro era imposible solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella me odiara y eso lo sabía muy bien. Digamos que mujer no odiaría el hombre cuya familia llevaría a la ruina a su familia. No sabía cuánto faltaba para que Fujitaka perdiera toda su fortuna por una mala inversión.

No es que lo odie, pero el muy imbécil es un idiota, en qué cabeza cabe arriesgar toda su fortuna y el futuro de su hija solo por ambición a conseguir el puesto número uno para sus hoteles. Me explico, La familia Kinomoto tiene una cadena hotelera esparcida por toda Europa, pero desde hace más o menos cinco años Fujitaka hizo una inversión y puso en juego toda su fortuna solo por agrandarla más y más y lograr el primer puesto entre las grandes empresas hoteleras, el tipo es conocido por su maldita ambición y no dudo en aceptar la propuesta de Yahima Yukishiro el padre del bastardo al cual no soporto, por su cara de niño bueno y su sonrisa estúpida…

Como decía, pues el padre de mi gatita invirtió casi toda su fortuna para no decir toda en la propuesta de ese sujeto la cual todavía no sé pero estoy seguro que no tardaré el averiguar, el caso es que para que ese sujeto no se quedara con toda su fortuna necesitó una fuerte cantidad de dinero por la cual hizo un contrato con mis padres para poder obtener el dinero, pero bueno ustedes saben todo eso de los intereses sino se paga a tiempo la cantidad acordada… para no hacer el cuento más largo mis padres ahora eran los nuevos dueños de la mitad de los hoteles Kinomoto mientras que la otra mitad estaba en manos de Yukishiro…

Solo pensar que por la estupidez de su padre mi gatita me odiaría me revolvía el estomago, ya me la puedo imaginar diciéndome que me odia y que no me quiere volver a ver en toda su vida. Solo pensar que de esa pequeña y húmeda boquita saldrían esas palabras tan dolorosas las cuales podría jurar que se clavarían en lo más profundo de mí ser, me dolía y me dolía mucho.

– ¡Mierda, ahora sí que estoy jodido!– me pasé ambas manos por el cabello en manera de frustración. – ¡Maldición!– exclamé con mas frustración si era posible, solo me quedaba esperar el maldito momento en que su padre tuviera que hacerle entrega a mis padres de la otra mitad de los hoteles y así decirle la verdad a mi gatita la cual ignoraba todo. Todo en su vida seguía normal y yo agradecía de que ella no había ido de compra o algo que tuviera que ver con las tarjetas de crédito ya que si lo hiciera le reclamaría a su padre por habérselas cancelados y de seguro él le diría la verdad.

Decidí que lo mejor era irme con los demás, luego hablaría con Mailing ya que no quiero escuchar chisme, cuando regresé con los demás mi gatita ya no estaba ahí, la busqué con la mirada para ver si se estaba escondiendo de mi pero no, ni rastro de mi mejor amiga.

– ¿Dónde está Sakura? – le pregunté mientras me sentaba donde minutos atrás había estado sentado.

– Apenas te fuiste con la tipa esa ella también se fue– me dijo la novia de mi primo, al escuchar aquello tuve la extraña sensación de que ella pudo haberme visto besándome con Mailing.

Toda la tarde pasó tranquilamente y en ningún momento vi nuevamente a mi gatita y la verdad estaba preocupado aunque Tomoyo me había dicho que la vio en clases…La noche llegó cálida arropando a todo Japón, estaba inquieto no podía dormir, solo pensaba en Sakura, en cómo sería tenerla bajo mi cuerpo y gimiendo mi nombre y la verdad que recordar el beso que habíamos compartido no ayuda mucho porque de solo recordar su pequeña boquita caliente me hacía pensar en que me gustaría saborear algo más que su boca.

Me aparte las colchas con brusquedad,...¡mierda!...a pesar de que el aire acondicionado estaba encendido estaba sudando por aquellos pensamientos y estaba seguro que ahora sí que estaba jodido, pensar en su pequeño cuerpo había causado que me excitara y ahora tenía una erección.

– Maldición– gruñí, no tenía tiempo para ocuparme de mi problema, para no decir de mi gran problema. Me puse de pie y me pasé la mano derecha por mi torso el cual estaba desnudo ya que solo dormía con los pantalones del pijama el cual era de color negro con dos rayas verdes a los costados.

Decidí que lo mejor sería ir y caminar un rato, caminé por unos cuantos minutos, no sé cuantos exacto pero lo que sí sé es que mis pasos llegaron hasta el salón de natación algo que me hizo alzar la cabeza y observar ya que había escuchado alguien nadando. Sonreí para mis adentros al reconocerla, de seguro tenía calor y había decidido ir y darse un buen chapuzón. – _Oh, estaba igual de caliente que tu y se metió para bajar la calentura_– sonreí nuevamente al pensar aquello y recordé lo que había pasado en su habitación, si…si ya sé que ya no es una niña y ya se excitaba, pero diablos solo recordar que ella se humedecía me hacía ponerme rígido nuevamente y debo decir que ya los pensamientos morbosos no estaban en mi cabeza pero genial habían vueltos de solo imaginarme aquello.

La vi salir de la piscina, apenas pude pasar saliva por la garganta al ver todo su cuerpo húmedo debido al agua, traía un bikini de dos piezas, siempre la había visto con traje de baño pero nunca me parecieron tan sexy como ese, era de color verde oscuro, a diferencia de las demás chicas ella no usaba esos bikinis tan pequeños o tan sexy y por alguna razón no sabía por qué llevaba uno tan pequeño en esos momentos, maldije por los bajos su inocencia ya que cualquier otro chico en el internado la podría haber encontrado así.

**P.O.V: Shaoran fin...**

**:...:**

La esmeralda había notado la presencia de su mejor amigo, solo que todavía no quería que él notara que lo había descubierto, no tenía las fuerzas suficiente como para enfrentarlo, lo había visto besarse con Mailing y por eso lo estuvo evitando todo ese tiempo. Apesar que le había dicho que Meiling no era su novia y todas esas estupideces la había besado y solo recordarlo le dolía demasiado.

Respiró profundo una y dos veces, pero si esa jugaba sucio ella también lo haría, si Shaoran no estaba enamorada de ella iba hacer que lo estuviera, después de todo había decidido seducirlo y eso haría, seducir a Shaoran Li…Se mordisqueó el labio al recordar el beso que habían compartido.

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Sakura...**

Cuando al fin me armé de valor giré sobre mis pies para así quedar de frente hacia donde él se encontraba lo vi mirarme de arriba abajo y me sonrojé.

–¿Qué te pasa?– fue lo primero que escuché de esa boca la cual me moría por volver a besar.

Me mordisqueé el labio inferior ante su pregunta, se veía tan guapo con ese porte tan serio.

– _Tonta, concéntrate sino hace las cosas bien ella se quedará con él, y eso no lo puedes permitir o si_?– me dijo mi subconsciente. Pero es que solo ver aquellos ojos chocolates me hacía olvidar cualquier estupidez que hubiera planeado.

–¿Por qué me has evitado?– me volvió a preguntar al ver que no contestaba, suspiré con resignación, no tenía caso que lo sedujera algo me decía que él me rechazaría y muy en el fondo sabía que prefería volver con la zorra de Meiling antes de que me aceptara. Tomé mi toalla y me empecé a secar

–¿Para que me buscabas? – le pregunté con simpleza.

– Me estuviste evitando toda la tarde y luego no te vi mas– me dijo. –¿Dónde estabas? – me volvió a preguntar cuando me vio pasar a su lado con plan de dejarlo ahí solo.

– No te importa– le dije de manera brusca, nuevamente recordé cuando lo vi besar a Meiling y una rabia se apoderó de mi.

–¿Estas enfadada o he mi imaginación? – tuve deseos de golpearlo pero me tuve que contener.

– No, no es tu imaginación– le dije a la defensiva, giré sobre mis talones y quedé frente a él. –¿Qué le viste Shaoran?– por un momento desvié la mirada pero solo un momento porque lo volví a mirar.

–¿De qué hablas?– lo vi alzar una ceja.

– De tu 'noviecita'– al decir la palabra noviecita enfaticé.

– Ella no es mi...– no lo quería escuchar, de seguro me diría que ella no era su novia, más me enojé al recordar lo tanto que me había mentido, cerré las manos hasta hacerlas puños.

– No lo niegues te vi besándote con ella – le grité

Lo vi abrir los ojos con sorpresa, de seguro nunca imaginó que yo lo hubiera visto besándose con la tipeja esa, apartó la mirada al no saber que decirme y guardó silencio.

– Ves no lo puedes negar– dije con una falsa sonrisa. – Felicidades Shao…– me mordí el labio para evitar que mi voz se quebrara y me echara a llorar.

– Sakura – me miró nuevamente y pude ver la tristeza en su mirada.

– No te preocupes, siempre supe que no tenía oportunidad contigo – acepté con resignación

Tenía que aceptarlo Shaoran nunca se fijaría en mi como mujer y lo mas seguro que si me había besado era porque yo lo había incitado a hacerlo.

– Perdóname por mi comportamiento– le dije

– No te pongas así sabes que te quiero mucho gatita– como amaba cuando me llamaba de aquella manera, era algo intimo y especial.

– Yo también te quiero Shao y tu sabes cuanto por eso te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo– que me pasaba, había decidido seducirlo y conquistarlo y ahora así como si nada me daba por vencida. No, no eso no lo iba a permitir él iba hacer mío cueste lo que me cueste porque el amor que tenía en mi pecho era demasiado grande y si lo tenía que chantajear con algo lo haría, Meiling no lo amaba como yo, dudo que lo quiere de verdad…Hello que chica que ama a un chico se acuesta con otro a dos semanas de haber terminado. Le miré los labios, esos labios me habían dado mi primer beso y no lo dejaría ir tan fácil…

**P.O.V: Sakura fin...**

**:...:**

Le miró los labios, maldición ella no sabía lo que podía causarle al solo morderse el labio inferior como lo estaba haciendo.

– ¿Puedes besarme?– él parpadeó al escucharla decir aquello. – Un último beso–

¿Acaso ella no sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo, o sencillamente había perdido la razón?...besarla sería un grave error aunque se moría por volver a probar aquellos labios, la vio humedecérselos con la lengua y supo que estaba perdido porque aunque su mente le decía que no su subconsciente le decía todo lo contrario.

– No creo que...– pero guardo silencio cuando sintió sus labios sobre los de él, le rodeó el cuello haciéndolo acercarse más a ella para poder saborear su boca, Sakura había aprendido mucho con el beso que se habían dado y se lo estaba demostrando en la forma que lo estaba besando, el beso que había empezado con timidez ahora era pura pasión y no solamente por parte de ella, le rodeó la cintura y la acercó más a él, sintió una descarga de placer cuando hizo aquello.

Un suave suspiro se escapó de sus labios cuando sintió que el castaño dejaba su boca para dirigirse a su barbilla para luego ir a su cuello donde dio suaves besos.

– Te...amo...– dijo en un gemido cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de Shaoran sobre la sensible piel de su cuello la que ningún chico había probado. Se aferró más a él cuando lo sintió succionar esa parte de su cuello, si él no la tuviera agarrada de la cintura juraría que se hubiera caído ya que sentía como las rodillas le temblaban. – Shao…– gimió nuevamente cuando él le dio un pequeño mordisco, necesito de todo su auto control para no seguir hasta sus pechos, así que mejor dejó su cuello antes de hacer cualquier estupidez y volvió a sus labios los cuales beso nuevamente hasta que ambos jadearon por la falta de aire, le miró las mejillas las cuales la tenía sonrojadas y respiraba entrecortadamente al igual que él, nunca había besado de aquella manera.

– Perdóname– se disculpó.

– Gracias– dijo con la cara colorada.

– Vete a dormir gatita– fue todo lo que pudo decir. – Pero antes ve y mírate el cuello– lo miró sin creérselo. – Te dije que me debías una– la castaña se sonrojó más si era posible

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Shaoran...**

Cuando la vi marchar agradecí al cielo, para luego también irme, cuando llegué a la habitación que compartía con mi primo fui hasta el baño y al bajarme el pantalón del pijama descubrí mi gran problema, besar a Sakura era lo más delicioso que había hecho en toda mi vida, pero si con solo besarla tenía una erección de aquella magnitud no podía imaginar si probara algo más que su boca.

– Maldición Sakura – gruñí

Cuando me volví a tocar tuve que aguantar un gruñido, no tarde mucho en terminar con aquel problema pero eso no me bastaba, mejor sería tomar una ducha bien fría y no dude en terminar de desnudarme y entrar a la bañera y dejar el agua correr por todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando me levanté eran las 5 de la mañana, rápido fui al baño donde me sepillé los dientes, salí de la habitación en silencio para no molestar a Eriol. Cuando llegué a las bodegas suspiré al ver todo aquel desastre, maldije a Yue con todas mis fuerzas, no perdí más tiempo y empecé hacer mi trabajo una hora después decidí descansar y me recosté en el piso y cerré los ojos, lo tuve que abrir cuando sentí un peso sobre mis entrepiernas, ahí estaba Meiling con una coqueta sonrisa, y con un ligero camisón

– ¿Que haces aquí?– me pasé las manos detrás de la cabeza para usarlas de almohadas, tenía que aprovechar y dejarle las cosas claras.

– Vine a hacerte compañía– me dijo con coquetería, se acercó hasta mi rostro y sin mas me beso con pasión, nuevamente pensé en los besos de mi gatita y me calenté, sentí sus manos acariciar mi torso.

Sentía como mí entre piernas latía con violencia, mierda estaba tan excitado que dolía. Dejó mis labios y beso de mi cuello hasta mi pecho. Me estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo pero no podía apartar la imagen del rostro de mi mejor amiga de mi cabeza, por un momento quise olvidarla y solo disfrutar las caricias de Meiling. Jadeé al sentir algo húmedo acariciar mi erección y ahí fue cuando noté que me estaba acariciando con la boca, eso se sentía endemoniadamente bien…¡Dulce Jesús!...si ella sabía usar muy bien esa lengua, cerré los ojos y la dejé que siguiera con aquellas traviesas lamidas.

Seguro pensaran que soy un loco y la verdad que lo soy porque en un momento así solo a mi se me ocurre pensar que aquella húmeda boca era la de mi gatita, si ahí estaba mi gatita acariciando toda mi erección, su boca me volvía loco y solo pude gemir de placer. La sentí succionarme mas rápido y su lengua siguió su caliente juego, jadeos salieron de mi boca al sentir como terminaba y tuve que morderme la lengua para no gemir su nombre.

¡Madre mía!...mi gatita me había hecho acabarme en su pequeña boquita, eso había sido caliente y no podía esperar a estar enterrado en su interior, de un movimiento rápido la dejé bajo mi cuerpo, le subí el camisón hasta las caderas y le bajé las pequeñas bragas de encaje que llevaba puestas…¡Dios!...ella se había puesto eso por mi pero no puede mirar más tiempo ya que la erección que tenía pedía ser atendida a sí que me dispuse a penetrarla pero cuando estuve apunto de hacerlo algo me detuvo.

Un momento ese olor no pertenecía a Sakura, ella nunca me hubiera dejado acabarme en su dulce boquita o si?...fue entonces que parpadeé y pude ver mi cruel realidad, no era Sakura la que estaba bajo mi cuerpo, no era mi mejor amiga la que me había tomado en su boca, y definitivamente no era mi gatita la cual se lamía los labios saboreando mi esencia. La tuve que observar detenidamente para no equivocarme, me aparte de su cuerpo como si me quemara luego de comprobar mi cruel realidad.

¿Cómo había podido creer que Meiling era mi gatita?...Estuve apunto de…no, no quiero ni recordar lo que estuve apunto de hacer, de seguro estaba perdiendo la razón, me acomode el pantalón y la ropa interior.

– ¿Qué pasa, no te gustó?– gustarme…¡¡Virgen Santa!!...

– Meiling yo…– ahora como le iba a decir que no estaba dispuesto a volver con ella.

– Déjame conquistarte nuevamente– se puso de pie y al igual que yo se acomodo el camisón y la ropa interior.

– No Meiling, esto no va a funcionar– la corté. – No funcionó y no funcionará–

– Pero…– la vi entristecer, pero no me podía dar el lujo de volver con ella solo por apartarme de la cabeza a mi mejor amiga, no era justo ni para ella ni para mí.

– Yo no soy el hombre que tú necesitas y tú no eres la mujer que yo necesito–

– Pero…– se mordió el labio, todas las mujeres se veían sexy cuando se mordían el labio o era la falta de un buen sexo que me hacía pensar aquello. – En el sexo nos llevamos muy bien– dichosa sea esa vendita palabra…no la quería volver escuchar por lo menos el resto de la semana…sexo…sexo…sexo y para rematar mas sexo era lo que yo necesitaba pero no con Meiling sino con mi gatita la que de seguro dormía placidamente en su caliente cama.

– El sexo no es suficiente, se necesita más mucho más– sacudí la cabeza levemente para que esa maldita palabra de cuatro letra me dejara de joder…

– No me rendiré Xiao Lang, yo te amo y si tu ya no me amas sé que podré lograr que lo hagas nuevamente– estuve por protestar pero ella medió un rápido beso en los labios y rápido se marchó

– Nunca te ame– susurré luego de que se marchara. – Sakura– dejé escapar un gemido de frustración.

Lo mejor sería terminar para luego irme a tomar una buena ducha antes de que empezaran las clases. Cuando regresé a la habitación Eriol ya estaba en pie y terminaba de vestirse.

– Buenos días – me saludó al mirarme con una ceja alzada.

– No preguntes– le dije al ver la expresión de su rostro.

– Te escuché maldecir a Sakura– me dijo.

– No a ella no si no lo que me hizo– le dije para luego encerrarme en el baño, estaba hecho un asco.

**P.O.V: Shaoran final...**

**:...:**

Ya todos estaban desayunando y a Shaoran solo le bastaba mirar a Sakura para recordar la noche anterior.

– Kinomoto– escucharon la voz de Yue, el castaño lo miró con odio. – Sígame– le dijo a la esmeralda.

– Pero...– trató de decir esta.

– Recuerde que esta castigada– la miró con seriedad.

– Puede esperar que termine de desayunar– dijo el de ojos chocolate ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Yue.

– No se meta señor Li– le advirtió, no podía esperar a que Fujitaka Kinomoto le contara la verdad a su hija y así esta odiar al castaño, eso lo disfrutaría muchísimo.

– Cuando ella termine irá– dijo con voz firme.

– Usted gana– no tenía razones para molestarlo, el castaño había cumplido su castigó y por el momento lo dejaría en paz. – Por el momento– susurró al marcharse.

La esmeralda lo miró y le dedico una sonrisa, el castaño le sonrió devolviéndole el gesto.

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Sakura...**

Tomoyo y yo nos despedimos de los chicos ya que no estaban en el mismo salón que nosotras, le dije a Tomoyo que se adelantara porque tenía que ir al baño, cuando llegué alcé una ceja al ver a Meiling en la puerta como si me hubiera estado esperando.

– ¿Me dejas pasar?– le pregunté cuando vi que no me dejaría pasar.

– Mira mocosa– la vi poner ambas manos sobre sus caderas y mirarme con odio. – Que te quede muy claro de que no te quiero ver cerca de 'mi' Xiao Lang– que se creía esta al hablar de Shaoran así como si fuera un objeto. – Xiao Lang será nuevamente mío y no te quiero cerca– ganas no me faltaron para abofetearla pero me contuve, no podía hacer un escándalo.

Ya sabía como era y no me sorprendía que me dijera todo aquello pero sobre mi cadáver iba conseguir que mi mejor amigo volviera con ella, primero muerta, el iba ser mío y yo de él en todo el sentido de la palabra y no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con esa zorra.

– Aléjate de él a las buenas o no respondo– me advirtió.

– Y tu deja de comportarte como una puta y deja de en paz a mi hombre– que bien sonaban esas palabras aunque las dije para convencerme a mi misma que a ella.

– Jaja…niña tonta, a Xiao Lang le gustan las mujeres con mas experiencia – dijo. – No a las mojigatas– dijo con burla. Era una serpiente venenosa la muy maldita.

– No te confíes querida– si ella sabía jugar sucio yo también, creo.

– ¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!– haber si se mordía la lengua la muy zorra. – Eres una ilusa– me dijo con una sonrisa. – ¿Qué le puedes ofrecer a Xiao Lang una mojigata?–

– Amor– le dije con rapidez.

– Del amor no se vive querida, el sexo es esencial en una relación– la vi mirarme de arriba abajo con indiferencia. – Tu cuerpo de niña puritana no se puede comparar con el mío–

Me mordí la lengua para no soltar una palabrota, nunca me había dado envidia ningún cuerpo de ningunas de las demás chicas del internado y no iba ser ahora que tuviera envidia, qué tenía ella que yo no?.

– _Sus pechos son mas grande, su cintura es mas acentuada, su estatura es perfecta, su color de piel es de un tono bronceado, tiene mas trasero, labios carnosos_– escuché una vocecita. – _Y que los de los pechos los podemos arreglar con una cirugía, podía dejar de comer un poco, a Shaoran le gustaba mi estatura, podía darme un bronceado, me gusta el trasero así como lo tengo al igual que mis labios_– me dije ignorando la otra vocecita.

– Te aconsejo que comas menos, estas algo pasadita de peso– me dijo con malicia.

Bajé la mirada mirándome, si estaba pasada de peso ya no le gustaré a Shaoran…¡mierda!...

– ¿Qué podrías hacerle, lo tomarías en tu boca, lo cabalgarías, dejaría que te tomara por detrás?– me quedé pasmada al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo, eso si que no, eso era pervertido demasiado….– Prénsalo niña, porque Xiao Lang no le gusta que una mujer no lo complazca en la cama, que no se mueva bien–

– Estoy segura que me movería mucho mejor que tu– dije sin analizar mis palabras, y un sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas…no tenía tiempo para sonrojarme.

– ¿Estas segura?– me preguntó con malicia. – ¿Crees que te sabrás mover?– dicho esto se marchó dejándome con la duda.

_**Continuará…**_

– –

_**Sorry…**pero tuve problema con mi ordenador y como ya tenía el capitulo escrito me daba flojera de rescribirlo, pero bueno eso es cosa del pasado y ya lo tengo y pude recuperar el capitulo solo que me tarde en subirlo porque tenía unas cuantas cositas que no cuadraban y otras estaban donde no tenían que estar…pero nada lo arregle y me quedó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba…_

_**Bueno le hablaré un poquito del capitulo**, si ya sé que Meiling es una...pero no me maten por las escenas entre ella y Shao, él no es tan culpable estaba pensando en su gatita de ojos verdes...No arremetan contra él...Bueno si tal vez un poquito_

_Pues en este capitulo vieron el miedo de Shao y porque él se niega a decirle sus sentimientos..._

_**En el próximo capitulo** veremos a nuestra protagonista en acción ya que si quiere que nuestro Shao se enamore de ella tendrá que dejar de ser una mojigata y tratar de seducirlo como de lugar pero para eso tendrá que hacer unas que otras cositas..._

_**Hola...siento no haber actualizado antes pero como ya saben...(digo si entraron en mi perfil)...no había podido actualizar...espero que le guste este capitulo y que dejen reviews sean buenos o malos, me gusta saber sus opiniones **_

**darkmaho:**Gracias por tu reviews, pues ya las cosas se pusieron caliente aunque no fue con nuestros protagonistas...jeje...bueno espero que te guste este capitulo y que no me odies por tardarme tanto en actualizar...

**Goddess Aeris:** Sip... el nene esta enamoradísimo eso esta muy claro y sus razones para no decirle la verdad a Saku es por miedo a que ella lo odie ya que nuestra castaña apesar de ser cute y seductora también es de las chicas que le gusta irse de shopping, shopping y mas shopping, gasta dinero sin tener consideración como cualquier chica de su edad...Bueno mas adelante verás...Unos de los defectos de Shao esque es un celosito...(sencillamente me gusta celoso en todos los fics aunque en uno que otros no lo demuestra)... y también estoy de acuerdo no tiene derecho a decirle todo ese rollo, pero que se le va hacer...

**SakurayShaoran:** Espero que este te guste este capitulo...

**AkuA:** Aquí tiene la continuación, algo retrasada pero al fin pude subir el capitulo, disfrutalo..

**maria camila:** Siento haberme tardado tanto, esque tenía un pequeño problema con el ordenador...pero nada aquí esta el capitulo dos, espero que lo disfrutes.

**Haruko Hinako****:** Decidí ponerla mas atrevida, mas coqueta, ya bastante sufre en mi otro fic...a si que decidí ponerla todo lo contrarió aunque claro que eso no le quita lo de ser timida...

**Esmeraldy:** Al fin pude actualizar, no me mates...(jeje)...espero que la disfrutes y que te guste.

**nani:** Bueno las cosas no podían ser tan fácil para nuestros protagonistas, nuestro Shao tiene terror de que Saku lo odie por la estupidez que hizo su padre al hacer un mal negocio...

**beautifly92:** Jajaja...espero que también te guste aunque no sea entre los protagonistas...jeje...este capitulo es más intenso...espero que te guste...

**Mica:** Gracias espero que también te guste este capitulo...y creo que tiene razón respecto a lo de las categorías...besos para ti también...

**Ninor-san:** Disfrútalo...

**mena117****:** Pues como dicen, es mejor tarde que nunca, aquí lo tienes, tarde pero seguro, espero que te guste.

**elisa li kinomoto:** Que bien que te haya gustado, gracias por la motivación para que lo publicara, espero que también te guste este capitulo, y respecto a mi otro fic creo que la continuación vendrá para la semana que viene o la próxima, recuperé el capitulo pero todavía no lo había terminado de pasar al ordenador así que tendré que terminarlo y eso tardara por lo menos algunos días o semanas mas ya que mis vacaciones terminaron y la universidad me trae bien apurada debido a los exámenes...

**Astrin:** Que bien que te haya gustado espero que sigas leyendo...

**Shaoran y Sakura forever:** Jejeje...es buena la intriga, te deja en ascuas...jejeje...pero ya al fin pude actualizar, no fue mi intención hacerte esperar tanto...sorry

**FunkyFish****:** Lo de redactar no veo problemas...(creo)...gracias por tu reviews espero que te guste el capitulo que esta muy bueno..

**Myriiaaam:** Que bueno que te gustaran sus personalidades, a mi personalmente me gusta la personalidad fría, machista, calculador, serio, celoso e impulsivo, presumido y exageradamente arrogante de Shao...se ve súper cute con esas personalidades... pero...pero...también me gusta cuando demuestra lo que siente y cuando no se puede controlar aunque las mayorías de veces tiene un auto control sorprendente como aquí...

_**Gracias por sus reviews...espero que continúen leyendo...y claro dejen reviews...**_

_**Besitos a todos**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo**_

– –


	3. Plan En Marcha

_**Los personajes de Sakura Cardcaptors no me pertenecen como ya todo saben.**_

**Summary:**

Tener un mejor amigo no es cosa fácil y más al saber que está loca por él, cansada de verlo con otras chicas decides seducirlo y decláratele. Siempre se había sentido atraído por esa pequeña gatita de ojos verdes la cual era su mejor amiga, pero que pasa cuando ve que esa gatita tiene el cuerpo con el que tantas veces ha soñado y no precisamente como si solo fuera tu mejor amiga si no como otra cosa ¿Estaría dispuesto a dejarse seducir por tu mejor amiga o estaría dispuesto a jugar también a la seducción, sabiendo que estás perdiendo la cabeza por tu pequeña gatita de ojos verdes?, ¿Cuál escogerías, amor o amistad ?...

--

**¿Amor o Amistad?**

**Capitulo 3:** Plan En Marcha

--

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Sakura...**

– _¿Estás segura?_– me preguntó con malicia. – _¿Crees que te sabrás mover?_– todavía sus palabras sonaban en mi cabeza, la muy estúpida solo lo había dicho para molestarme y yo no podía dejar de pensar si ella tendría la razón. Por culpa de aquellas palabras no me pude concentrar en la clase yo que de nada me distraigo y viene esta y me dice eso.

Estaba caminando de camino a la oficina del director, tenía que buscar al señor Yue para ver cual sería mi castigo, cuanto antes saliera del mucho mejor.

– ¿Tendrá razón?– me pregunté. – Quizás esté pasadita de peso– me mordí el labio al pensar aquello…Digo yo nunca cuidaba lo que comía, no iba hacer dieta, eso que solo comer brócoli, zanahoria, lechuga, pepino, etc…eso no me apetecía de seguro pareceré un conejo comiendo solamente esas cosas. Me apetece más un trozo de pastel de fresa que una zanahoria, llevé unas de mis manos a la frente y me la froté, maldita sea la hora que Meiling me dijo todo esas tonterías. Y bueno en lo de moverme pues no sé, nunca he estado con ningún chico.

– Señorita Sakura– escuché una voz que me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, levanté la mirada y me encontré con la secretaria del director.

– Hola – la saludé.

– ¿Qué haces usted por aquí?– me preguntó con una sonrisa.

– ¿El señor Yue no está por aquí?– le pregunté.

– Hace un rato que se fue a dar una ronda, creo que lo escuché decir que iba por los salones de natación– me dijo. – El de la señorita Mitsuy– una sonrisa se posó en mis labios, esa era la maestra de Shaoran.

– Gracias, te veo luego– rápido me fui corriendo, si llegaba a tiempo de seguro lo veía en bañador

Cuando llegué vi que todos los chicos estaban en bañador pero por ningún lado estaba el señor Yue o Shaoran, me escondí para que nadie me viera y seguí espiando como quien dice. Si la mayoría estaban como para comérselos, estaban buenísimos.

– ¿No sabes que es de mala educación espiar? – escuché una penetrante voz a mis espalda. Giré sobre mis talones y ahí estaba mi mejor amigo con todo su glorioso torso desnudo, retiro lo dicho, el único que estaba como para comérselo era él, sentí mis mejillas arder mientras deslizaba la mirada por todo su pecho el cual tenía gotitas de agua, llegué hasta el borde de los pantalones de natación los cuales eran de color rojos y vi una pequeña gota deslizarse por su plano vientre hasta desaparecer en el pantalón, sentí la garganta seca ante esa vista. – Respira– dijo en un tono neutro. Lo volví a mirar al rostro, él me estaba mirando con seriedad como si me hubiera descubierto robando o haciendo algo indebido.

– Yo... – mordisqueé mi labio inferior.

Y justo cuando estuve a punto de contestarle llegaron Eriol y Yamazaki el cual era el mejor amigo de ellos. Yamazaki era guapísimo, su piel era de color caramelo, era alto, ojos negros al igual que sus cabellos, la verdad no sabía si tenía músculos como Shaoran o mas, su cara demostraba inocencia algo que estaba segura que no tenía.

– Hola preciosa – me dijo mientras me besaba ambas mejillas, él sería el partido perfecto para cualquier chica, era unos de los que tenía un club de fans que babeaban por él.

– Hola…– a penas pude hablar cuando lo sentí tomarme de la cintura y hacerme girar entre sus fuertes brazos.

– ¿Qué hace tanta preciosidad por aquí? – me preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

Mi mejor amigo no me apartaba la mirada de encima y eso me dio una idea, sabía que Yamazaki me quería mucho, él era como mi hermano lo conocía desde la guardería.

– Estoy buscando a Yue– le dije.

– ¿Yue?– me preguntó con una ceja alzada. – Esperó que no me salgas con que estas detrás de él– me dijo con seriedad causando que sonriera.

– Claro que no tontito– le dije. – Estoy castigada–

– ¿Por qué? – me preguntó con curiosidad.

– Digamos que él la trae conmigo – le dije.

– Y quien no – me volvió hacer girar y me observó de arriba abajo. – Estas buenísima– dijo con malicia haciéndome sonrojar

– No le digas eso– escuché la voz de Shaoran. – Se lo creerá– lo vi sonreír de manera burlona

– ¿Cuánto hace que dejaste de usar pañal?– me preguntó como si no lo supiera.

– Tal vez todavía lo usa– volvió a decir Shaoran.

– Pues para que lo sepan hace bastante que no uso, ahora uso bragas– ambos sonreían con arrogancia, a veces podían ser unos tontos.

– Y hot pants– dijo mi mejor amigo haciéndome sonrojar nuevamente.

– Valla la pequeña Sakura usa ropa interior sexy– escuché la voz de Eriol el cual había guardado silencio todo este tiempo.

– Genial– susurré. – Si lo desean puedo hacerles una lista y decirles las que me podrían regala…–

– Valla, valla que tenemos por aquí– escuchamos una voz a nuestras espaldas.

– Yun– susurré.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– le preguntó Eriol.

– Calla Hiraguizawa– dijo con seriedad. – Hola hermosa Sakura– tomó mi mano derecha y deposito un suave beso, siempre era igual

Yun era de estatura media, rubio, ojos azules, era guapo pero exageradamente presumido

– Ho...la– dije.

– ¿Qué haces con estos pervertidos?– me preguntó con seriedad al mirar a los chicos con indiferencia.

– Hey, cierra la boca– dijo Yamazaki.

– Tranquilo romeo, solo somos amigos– le dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

– El hecho que tengas novia no quiere decir que no seas un pervertido – vi como fulminó a Eriol con la mirada.

– Pequeño bastardo– le dijo Eriol.

– Será mejor que te vallas– me dijo Shaoran el cual miraba a Yun en forma de fastidió.

– Cállate Li, yo decido cuando se va la hermosa Sakura– si yo fuera él mantendría la boca cerrada ya que los tres chicos presentes le llevaban más de una cabeza de estatura.

– A ver idiota – esto lo dijo Yamazaki de manera burlona. – Dices que somos unos pervertidos pero tú no te quedas atrás– lo miró con ironía.

– No soy como ustedes– les dijo con superioridad.

– Escucharon eso, el nene no tiene hormonas o es gay– se burló Eriol.

– Pues yo creo que es gay– dijo Yamazaki aunque eso no era cierto lo hacía para molestarlo, se le había visto andar con unas que otras chicas.

– Tranquilo chicos– les dije

– Mira niñato solo te dejaré algo claro y espero que lo hagas porque sino me veré obligado a darte por lo menos un buen susto– al escucharlo decir eso supe que no me iba a gustar nada. – No te queremos cerca de Sakura, no nos obligues a golpearte– estos estúpidos se creían mi padre.

Vi como Shaoran mantenía semblante serio..

– Eso lo decido yo, dejen de comportarse como niños– dijo con enojo. – Y tú ven conmigo– lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré de allí sin darle tiempo para poder hacer algo.

– No dudo que tengas chicos detrás de ti– me dijo con seriedad. – Pero te puedo asegurar que son unos pervertidos o simplemente unos imbéciles como Yun–

– Yamazaki es guapo– dije haciendo que no había escuchado lo último ya que me hizo enfurecer.

– ¿Qué dijiste?– me preguntó.

– Ya sé con que chico perderé mi virginidad– lo vi mirarme con sorpresa.

– Deja esa tonta idea– se cruzó de brazos.

– Se lo pediré a Yamazaki– lo vi sonreír.

– Lamento desilusionarte gatita, pero Yamazaki está enamorado de Chijaru– sonrió más abiertamente.

– Pues ella no le hace caso– Chijaru era del grupito de Meiling, era delgada, alta, con ojos del color de la miel, cabello castaño y claro si andaba con Meiling tenía que tener buen cuerpo.

– ¡Bah!– bufé, ella no lo merecía era tan o más presumida que Meiling. – Ella no lo merece– le dije.

– ¿Acaso no puedes quedarte quieta y sacarte esa idea de la cabeza?– nuevamente se había puesto serio y parecía que tenía el control de todo.

– Si tú me aceptaras todo sería más fácil– le dije.

– Olvídalo gatita– me dijo con semblante serio, demasiado para mi gusto. – Mejor será que te vallas–

Me le acerqué lo suficiente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia, era hora de empezar mi plan.

– Te he dicho que te ves muy sexy en bañador– luego de decirle aquello rápido me marché dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

**P.O.V: Sakura fin...**

**:...:**

Luego que dejó al castaño con la palabra en la boca fue hasta el patio donde estaban algunos chicos en la piscina. No tardó en tomar asiento cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

– Hasta que la encuentro– se escuchó una fría voz.

– Lo estaba buscando– dijo con seriedad cuando vio que la persona era Yue.

– Cierre la boca– sonrió con malicia cuando vio que Sakura guardo silencio. – Acompáñeme la llevaré hasta su castigo– la dejaría encerrada por un par de horas en la lavandería ahí nadie iría

– Pero...– trató de hablar pero él no la dejó.

– Acaso no escucha, cierre la boca niña y sígame–

No le quedó de otra que seguirlo, cuando él se detuvo ella pudo ver que estaban en la lavandería.

– Entre– le dijo con seriedad.

Ella miró hacia la habitación donde había una buena cantidad de sabanas.

– Doble todas las sabanas que están ahí dentro– al ver que ella no estaba dispuesta a entrar le tomó la mano y la obligó a entrar. – Sabes eres muy guapa para estar babeando por el idiota de Li– ahora si que se quedo con la boca abierta, nunca pensó que el señor Yue pudiera decir algo así y la verdad no le gusto para nada, retrocedió y lo vio sonreír. Guardó silencio, no se iba arriesgar a hablar y así su voz se quebrara por estar asustada. – Doble todas las sabanas– le dijo con seriedad, lo vio salir dejándola sola en la habitación se aterro cuando lo vio cerrar la puerta dejándola encerrada.

– Por favor abra, no me encierre– suplicó sabiendo que él podía escucharla, él solo se recostó sobre la puerta y sonrió, dejarla encerrada resultó mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado. Escuchaba los gritos desesperados de ella, pero no le iba abrir, lo mejor era marcharse y así lo hizo.

– Por favor alguien ayúdenme– gritaba con desesperación. – Alguien– gritó mientras lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y caía al suelo con la cabeza recostada sobre la puerta.

Tenía una hora buscando a la esmeralda, nadie la había visto, era como si hubiera desaparecido. Sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura.

– ¿Qué pasa bonita?– escuchó la voz de su novio susurrarle al oído

– ¿Dónde está Sakura?– le preguntó el castaño al no ver a la esmeralda.

– No sé, llevo por lo menos un buen rato buscándola– le dijo mientras sentía los labios de su novio sobre los de ella

El castaño no dijo nada, lo más seguro era que ella estaba por ahí planeando como seducirlo, solo de pensar en esa posibilidad un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

– Hola mi amor– escucharon la voz de Meiling, sus brazos rodearon su cintura. – Almorzamos – no esperó que él aceptara y rápido lo alejó, llegaron hasta el comedor donde ambos tomaron asiento en unas de las mesas.

– Voy a pedir la comida– le dijo con una sonrisa.

Shaoran solo se quedó mirándola mientras se marchaba, Meiling tenía un buen trasero y eso él lo tenía muy claro. El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando lo vio el número en la pantalla sonrió.

– ¿Dónde estás?– preguntó.

– Shao...– dijo sollozando.

– ¿Qué pasa gatita, dónde estás?– no pudo evitar preocuparse al escucharla sollozar

– Es...estoy....en....cerrada....– dijo en un hilo de voz

– Tranquila– dijo para calmarla. – Dime donde estas e iré por ti– le aseguró.

– En....la....lavandería....– la volvió escuchar sollozar.

– Voy enseguida – al terminar de decir aquello corto la llamada y enseguida salio hacia la lavandería.

– Oye, oye, ¿para dónde vas con tanta prisa?– le preguntó Yamazaki

– Lo siento– se disculpó el castaño y rápido se marchó.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la lavandería, pero no había nadie.

– Gatita– la llamó.

– Shao– miró todo su alrededor pero no vio nada, solo una puerta cerrada.

– ¡Sakura no estoy para juegos!– exclamó, se pasó la mano izquierda por el cabello al imaginar que ella podría estar planeando algo, justo en ese momento escuchó como alguien golpeaba la puerta del lado contrario no lo dudo y la abrió, se quedo frió al ver a Sakura echa un ovillo en el piso. – Maldición – rápido se puso a su altura para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. – ¿Qué tien....– no pudo seguir hablando porque ella escondió el rostro en su pecho.

Él solo se limito a abrazarla y dejarla llorar, le acarició el cabello con ternura mientras ella se aferraba más a él.

– Tranquila – le levantó el rostro y le aparto las lágrimas. – Ya pasó– le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, miró sus brillantes ojos verdes, sus mejillas las cuales estaban húmedas y sonrosadas por las lágrimas y luego miró sus labios los cuales al igual que sus mejillas los tenía húmedos y entre abiertos. Deseó besarla… Ella solo lo volvió a abrazar y él solo la pudo volverla a rodear con sus brazos.

Cuando regresó de pedir la comida el castaño ya no estaba y ella maldijo.

– ¿Qué pasa?– le preguntó Chijaru al verla tan furiosa.

– Se largó con la bastarda de Kinomoto–

Chijaru la observó con una ceja alzada mientras la veía marchar.

– Tranquila que te pondrás vieja antes de tiempo – le dijo un sonriente Yamazaki ya que cuando se iba chocó con él…

– No me moleste estúpido– lo miró con odio para luego marcharse.

– Mira tú– dijo con una sonrisa burlona al verla marchar. – No sé porque no deja en paz a Shaoran– le dijo a la castaña la cual la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

– Cierra la boca idiota–

– Sabes– le dijo. – Estoy pensando seriamente en ti–

– No me digas– dijo de manera burlona. – Entre tú y yo hay una diferencia como del cielo a la tierra–

– Por favor Chijaru, conmigo no te hagas– le dijo. – Sé que te gusto– le dijo.

– No soy unas de todas esas estúpidas que babean por ti–

– Te niegas tus sentimientos solo por complacer a esa–

– Se llama Meiling y es mi mejor amiga–

– Te dejas manipular por ella– la agarró fuertemente del brazo cuando vio que ella estaba apunto de pegarle.

– Que Shaoran esté pensando volver con ella no quiere decir que sea así– se zafó de su agarre. – Y déjame decirte que si no quisiera nada con ella cuando lo buscó en la mañana la hubiera rechazado–

– Dime que hombre rechaza a una mujer que le abre las piernas cuando él quiera–

– Sabes – se acercó a él en forma seductora. – Todo eso lo dices para así poder tenerme nuevamente– sonrió.

– Cuidado Chijaru no me gustaría tener que darte una lección– le advirtió.

– ¿Y qué me harías?– le preguntó de manera coqueta. – ¿Me pegarías o te acostaría conmigo?–

– Ambas cosas princesa, así que deja de comportarte como una perra en celo– la vio hacer una mueca de fastidio.

– Acéptalo, lo de nosotros solo fue de una noche– le dijo.

– Lo aceptaré cuando tú también lo hagas–

– Yamazaki solo quería acostarme contigo–

– No me digas– dijo en tono burlón…– Si solo hubieras querido eso no hubieras sido virgen hasta ese entonces–

– Me pareciste buen partido para empezar con el sexo–

– Debes saber que eso conmigo no funciona preciosa, a otro perro con ese cuento– se acercó lo bastante como para rodearle la cintura. – Deja de hacerte la de rogar, sabes que me gustas y sé que yo también te gusto a ti– dicho esto la beso y ella no dudo en corresponderle.

– ¿Prefieren que llamen a sus padres o un castigo?– al escuchar la voz de Yue se separaron de inmediato.

– ¿Estás mejor?– le preguntó el castaño luego de un buen rato de silencio.

– Si– apartó el rostro de su pecho.

– ¿Quien te encerró?– le preguntó con seriedad.

– Yue– se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada.

– Maldito bastardo– dijo con furia. – Ya verá– dijo con seriedad.

– No Shaoran, no vale la pena– le dijo.

– Será mejor que nos vallamos– le dijo al apartarle un mechón del rostro.

– Tengo que doblar todas las sabanas– el castaño solo miró su alrededor y vio las sabanas las cuales eran bastante…

– Vamos, te ayudaré– la tomó de la cintura para que se pusiera de pie para luego él hacer lo mismo.

Luego de aquel incidente y de haber convencido al castaño de no enfrentarse con Yue, la esmeralda había decidido en poner en marcha su plan.

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Sakura...**

Estaba con Tomoyo ambas en el salón de juegos viendo a los chicos jugar billar si es que se le podía llamar jugar

– ¿Acostarte con Shaoran?– me preguntó sorprendida.

– Sabes que él siempre me a gustado– le dije.

– Si, pero no creí que planeabas acostarte con él– me dijo.

– Pero no es tan facíl, él se niega– dije al dar un sorbo de mi jugo.

– Conociéndolo– dijo ella mientras sonreía. – Y dejame adivinar, quieres conseguir a alguien para darle celos–

– Exacto– le dije.

– ¿Quien tienes en mente?– me preguntó.

– Yamazaki– le dije sin dudar.

– ¿Y has hablado con él?– me volvió a preguntar.

– No...–

– ¿Hablar con quien?– preguntó Yamazaki el cual se acercaba a nosotras justo en ese momento.

– Ehm...siéntate– le pedí.

Así lo hizo pero de manera desconfiada.

– Necesito que me ayudes en algo– le dije.

– Cualquier cosa, menos matar a alguien– me dijo con una sonrisa.

– Necesito que me ayudes con Shao– le dije.

– Mmmm– me observó. – Espero que valga la pena porque después no me quiero llevar una paliza de él– dijo.

Le explique todo el plan que tenía en mente, sin que se me olvidara ningún detalle.

– Sabía que te gustaba, siempre lo pensamos, pero de eso a llegar hasta ese extremo como que no sé – lo vi dudar.

– Si no me quieres ayudar lo entiendo, buscaré a otro–

– No he dicho eso pero tu lo pones muy fácil y no es así, conociendo a Shaoran dudo mucho que se trague ese cuento –

– Por lo tanto, tenemos que lograr que se lo crea todo, cuando vea que lo tuyo y lo mio va muy en serio no podrá ocultar sus celos– le aseguré.

– Yamazaki tiene razón, no es tan fácil – me dijo mi amiga. – Porque no mejor lo seduces – me dijo.

– Eso sería genial – dije con ilusión.

– No creo que en el colegio se pueda llevar esa idea– nos dijo Yamazaki. – Con Yue rondando es posible que te descubra – lo vi ponerse de pie. – Pensaré tu propuesta, te dejo saber más tarde– se despidió para luego marcharse.

– Vamos a suponer que Yamazaki acepte y todo eso– me dijo Tomoyo. – ¿Cuales serían tus condiciones?– la miré sin entender. – ¿Se besaran o algo parecido?– me volvió a preguntar

¡Diablos!...ni había pensado en eso, para hacerle todo el cuento creíble a Shaoran teníamos que besarnos.

– Estoy dispuesta a todo– aseguré.

Estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de Shao me viera como una mujer.

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Shaoran...**

Hacía como una hora que había hablado con mi padre, el sábado se reuniría con los abogados de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

– ¿Y cuando los medios se enteraran de que Kinomoto Interprice se fue a la quiebra?– me preguntó mi primo.

– Papá se reunirá con sus abogados el sábado, supongo que ya para dentro de dos semanas todo Europa hablará de lo mismo– dije sin ánimos.

–Ánimos hombre– trató de animarme.

Aunque trataba de estar tranquilo algo me decía que las cosas no iban a estar tranquilas cuando Sakura se enterara. Me moví en la cama mirando hacia la pared.

– Yo iré un rato con las chicas– escuché que tomaba sus cosas y minutos después la puerta cerrarse.

Solo había pasado unos quinces minutos cuando sentí la puerta abrirse.

– ¿Qué se te quedó?– pregunté sin mirar.

– ¿Estás enfermo?– escuché la voz de mi gatita y rápido giré en la cama, ahí estaba de pie a centímetros de la cama.

Sonreí de medio lado al verla ahí, todo parecía tan fácil.

– Estoy bien– le dije mientras me sentaba.

– ¿Seguro?– me preguntó a la misma vez que se acercaba y ponía su mano sobre mi frente. Solo asentí y la vi sonreír de manera coqueta. –Tengo un regalo para ti–

–¿Ah si?– pregunté mientras alzaba una ceja.

–¿Lo quieres?– me preguntó al caminar de un lado a otro de manera pensativa.

– Supongo– le dije no muy seguro, algo me decía que clase de regalo era el que me daría.

– Supones no, ¿si o no?– me volvió a preguntar.

Por un momento decidí olvidarme de todo y seguirle el juego a ver hasta donde sería capaz de llegar, me eché hacia atrás mientras usaba mis manos de almohada.

– Depende de que tan bueno sea ese regalo– le dije con una sonrisa.

– Estoy segura que te encantará– me dijo con seguridad.

– Tengo que verlo primero–

– No me has dicho si lo quieres si o no– me dijo.

–¿Dónde está?– le pregunté.

–¿Si o no?–

– Si– su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia.

– Cierra los ojos– me dijo. –Es tu regalo pero también una sorpresa– esto me desconcertó, pensé que ese supuesto regalo era el de acostarme con ella. Hice lo que ella me pidió ya que me moría de la curiosidad. –No los abra hasta que yo te diga– la escuché.

Y así lo hice me mantuve con los ojos cerrados los próximos diez minutos, no escuché su vos a penas sonidos pocos audibles los cuales no lograba definir. Cuando los a penas audibles sonidos cesaron sentí como la cama se hundía y algo me decía que mi gatita se había subido a la cama.

– No te atrevas a mirar– la escuché muy cerca de mi.

Mi respiración se detuvo al sentirla subirse sobre mi, dejando sus piernas a cada lado de mi cintura.

– Ya puedes mirar– me dijo.

Mi respiración se detuvo al abrir los ojos. De seguro se había vuelto loca, ahí estaba sentada sobre mi solo con la parte de abajo del uniforme, no traía camisa ni sujetador.

– Sa...Saku...ra– a penas pude pronunciar.

–¿Te gusta?– me preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

No pude evitar sonreír con descaro, ella definitivamente se había vuelto loca, ¿qué si me gustaba?...tuve ganas de reír no por su pregunta si no porque a pesar de todo lo que estaba haciendo todavía se tapaba con las manos y no podía apreciar mi supuesto regalo.

– Tal vez me gustaría mas si pudiera ver– la verdad que no estaba consciente de lo que decía, solo quería tocarla.

– Es solo para que veas de lo que te estás perdiendo– en ningún momento me miraba al rostro, se veía sumamente apenada.

– Ya veo– susurré, observé su vientre para luego subir la mirada lentamente hasta sus pechos los cuales eran tapados por sus manos. –Quiero ver mi regalo– volví a susurrar a la misma vez que llevaba mis manos sobres las de ellas, me miró con algo de sorpresa al parecer no imaginaba que yo le pediría eso. –Dijiste que me encantaría y quiero ver si es cierto– la miraba a los ojos para no perder ningún detalle de su rostro.

– Tú...–

Esta vez si no pude evitar reír, se había dado cuenta de lo que crecía entre medio de mis piernas, me moví de manera de que ella quedara sentada sobre mi vientre y no sobre mi entrepiernas la cual ya pedía atención.

– Quédate ahí y no habrá problemas– le dije haciéndola sonrojar mas.

Me miró muy sonrojada, ahora parecía que no supiera que hacer.

– Vienes a mi habitación ofreciéndome un regalo, te desnuda de la cintura para arriba y te subes sobre mi y ahora te apenas– dije sonriendo con malicia.

– Tampoco lo digas de esa manera– me reclamó.

Sentí como apretó mas las manos en sus pechos cuando traté de apartárselas, trató de decir algo pero solo se mordió el labio.

– Nunca hagas eso delante de mi– no estaba pensando en la consecuencias que eso implicaría en mi, sin contar con la erección que apretaba fuertemente mis pantalones y pedía a gritos ser liberada.

– Por...– no la dejé terminar, me moría por besarla y eso fue justamente lo que hice.

Atraiéndola hacia mi con una mano y con la otra sobre unas de sus manos me dispuse a saborear sus labios.

**P.O.V: Shaoran fin...**

**:...:**

–¿Dónde está Kinomoto?– preguntaba Yue a unas de las compañeras de clases de la esmeralda.

– Y yo que voy a saber– le dijo de mala ganas para luego marcharse.

– Maldita mocosa– susurró. –¿Dónde está esa tonta?– se preguntaba mirando hacia los lados.

– Creo que está buscando a Sakura– dijo la morena la cual miraba a Yue irse.

–¿Y dónde está?– le preguntó su novio.

– Ella fue para la habitación de ustedes–

– Se volvió loca– dijo el de lentes. –Si Yue los llega a encontrar estarán en problemas–

–¿Para dónde vas?– le preguntó su novia al verlo ponerse de pie.

– A ver si llego a la habitación antes que Yue–

Caminó con discreción para no levantar sospechas de Yue el cual luego de hacer unas cuantas preguntas a algunos estudiantes desapareció de su vista.

– Yo también me uno a tu plan de detective– escucho la voz de Yamazaki.

– Yue anda buscando a Sakura y según lo que me dijo Tomoyo se metió a nuestra habitación– le dijo.

– Ya veo– dijo caminando a su lado. –¿Y a ti que te pasa?– le preguntó.

–¿Qué me pasa con que?– le preguntó sin entender.

– Dímelo tú, o es mi imaginación o desde la semana pasada algo te molesta–

–No me molesta nada– le dijo cortante.

–Si no te conociera mejor te creería–

El de cabellera negra se detuvo y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

– Tengo problemas– dijo mirando a un punto no definido.

– ¿Con Tomoyo?– le preguntó. –Y yo que pensé que era el único con problemas de amor–

– Estoy confundido– le dijo.

Yamazaki se quedó sorprendido al escuchar aquello, si estaba confundido eso solo significaba que dudaba de lo que sentía por la amatista.

–¿Quién es la otra?– le preguntó.

– No importa– le dijo.

Se quedó pensativo mientras observaba al de lentes caminar, ¿cómo podía estar confundido si con la unica chica con la que se pasaba del colegio era con su actual novia, esto era muy extraño y por la cara que tenía cuando le dijo aquello al parecer era mucho mas grave de lo que él le decía.

– Te gusta Meiling– le dijo luego de recordar que lo había visto varias veces enojado cuando ella y su primo eran novios aparte que una vez los vio discutiendo. El moreno se detuvo con la cabeza gacha. – Siempre tuve la inquietud el porque te enojabas cuando ella salía con Shaoran– prosiguió. –¡¡¡Diablos Eriol!!!– exclamó. –Nunca me imagine que te gustara, hasta llegue a pensar que te molestaba porque no la encontrabas adecuada para Shaoran–

– Ella no me gusta– dijo con seguridad.

–¡¡Joder!!...y no me llamo Yamazaki– se burló. –¿Por qué te hiciste novio de Tomoyo?– le preguntó sin entender.

– Porqué me gusta y la amo– le aseguró.

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Sakura...**

Esta era mi oportunidad para estar con Shaoran y no la iba a dejar pasar, aunque cuando él abrió los ojos y me observó de la manera que lo hizo no pude evitar sonrojarme y hasta ponerme tímida y más cuando sentí su erección, la verdad no pensaba que él estuviera tan bien dotado  
Cuando me besó y sentí como apartaba mis manos de mis pechos no pude evitar sonrojarme pero este no era tiempo para avergonzarse a si que me dispuse a disfrutar de sus labios.

Sentía como sus masculinas manos recorrían mis pechos, causando que pequeños gemidos se me escaparan los cuales eran callados por sus labios. Cuando deslizó sus labios de mis labios hasta mi cuello me sentí en las nubes, sentía sus labios besando la sensible piel de mi cuello y eso me hacía estremecer.

–¿Esto querías no?– me preguntó con voz ronca contra mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos al sentir como me daba pequeños mordiscos y luego me lamía con lentitud.

– S...si– a penas pude contestarle.

**P.O.V: Sakura fin...**

**:...:**

El castaño se separó de su cuello para luego observarla a los ojos, se acercó hasta rosar su nariz contra la de ella y sopló sobre sus labios, depositó un pequeño beso y luego la observó a los ojos.

– Esto es una locura– su mirada calló a los pechos de su mejor amiga los cuales el acariciaba con descaro.

Besó desde sus mejillas hasta sus pechos los cuales observó largamente.

– Estoy jodido– susurró, con la punta de la lengua acarició su pezón algo que causó estremecimiento en ella.

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Shaoran...**

Definitivamente la gloria existía y yo la estaba saboreando en esos momentos, cuando toqué sus pechos hace un rato la respuesta de su cuerpo fue tan deliciosa que no pude evitar olvidarme de todo y acariciarla claro que para ese entonces nada más estaba dispuesto a unas cuantas caricias, no pensé hacer lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. No pensaba saborear sus pechos eso no estaba en mis planes, pero joder...soy hombre y la tentación era muy grande.

La sentí jadear por mis lamidas en la cumbre de su pecho, decidí darle la misma atención al otro y así lo hice, mordí, chupé y lamí. Unas de mis manos recorría su cuerpo hasta perderse bajo su falda, le acaricié las piernas como pude porque la verdad solo en ese momento mi mente estaba concentrada a un solo objetivo.

–¿Qué quieres?– la observé al rostro, estaba muy sonrojada y a penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Un pequeño gemido se le escapó cuando sintió mis dedos sobre sus bragas.

Besé sus labios cuando me miró sin saber que decir.

– No sabes– sonreí con malicia a la misma vez que hacía mas presión contra su parte mas intima. –¿Te gusta?– con mis dedos decidí apartar sus bragas y tocarla sin ninguna barrera.

Apenas la toqué y escuché como la puerta era abierta, le tapé la boca con mi mano libre.

– Shhh– susurré mientras sacaba mis dedos de debajo de sus bragas.

Como pude miré hacia la puerta y apenas pude ver unos zapatos los cuales pertenecían a Yue.

_**Continuará…**_

– –

_De verdad lamento **no haber actualizado en todo el 2009**, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para el ordenador en ese año se me hacía sumamente difícil con todo los trabajos de la Universidad y cuando lograba sacar tiempo no tenía inspiración o la tenía pero no sabía como empezar a escribir.  
**  
Bueno le hablaré un poquito del capitulo**, lo primero que deben saber es que no me gustó como me quedó, las ideas que tenía estaban geniales pero a la hora de escribirla no me salieron como esperaba..(la falta de inspiración)...decidí cambiar algunas cosas y cuando digo algunas son **bastantes**. El plan de Sakura parece que está en marcha o por lo menos eso parece, Shaoran se rindió fácilmente a sus encantos y por otro lado Eriol está en un gran dilema, por un lado tiene novia la cual ama pero por otro lado le gusta la ex de su primo._

_**En el próximo capitulo,** les diré que ya estoy trabajando con el, todavía no lo he terminado pero les diré que no falta tanto para que nuestra esmeralda sepa la verdad, y también llegarán dos personajes nuevos._

_**Nuevamente disculpa por tardarme todo un año en actualizar:**_

**FunkyFish:** Aquí te dejo el capítulo 3, espero que te guste. Las cosas se empiezan a poner buenas n_n.

**sakura-ssn:** Es un placer saber que te gusta tanto el fic, lamento la tardanza, muchas gracias por leer mi fic n.n

**gReEn :** Lo de actualizar pronto no se pudo, lo lamento muchísimo pero aquí está el capítulo 3 y como dicen mas vale tarde que nunca.

**:** Aquí te dejo el capítulo 3 espero que lo disfrutes.  
**  
Konataaa:** Creo que con este capítulo me tarde muchísimo mas...(todo un año)...pero lo lamento muchísimo y espero que sigas disfrutando del fic.

**mena117:** Que bien que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero tamb que este sea de tu agrado.

**LMUndine: ** Bueno si, las cosas entre esos dos están algo raras...(para no decir otra cosa)...pero mucho drama los envolverá y no será nada fácil salir bn de todo lo que les espera.

**kata:** Muchas gracias por leerme, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, aquí te dejo el capítulo 3, ¡Disfrutalo!...n_n

**Sarita Li:** La intriga es buena..(por lo menos eso creo)...espero que sigas disfrutando del fic y muchas gracias por leerlo.  
**  
elisa li kinomoto:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, disculpa por la tardanza pero aquí está el cap 3.  
**  
HaRuNo-SaMy:** Sii, la personalidad que les puse creo que está super, el cap se me hizo super difícil pero, nuevas ideas surgieron a mi cabeza y acomodarlas fue un problema pero nada espero que disfrute el cap.

**solee: ** Aquí te dejo el cap 3, espero que sea de tu agrado y que lo disfrutes.

**Carlie-Chan:** Aquí está la actualización espero que haya valido la pena, disfrulato.

_**  
Espero que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad y un Feliz Año Nuevo,** que todos sus deseos se cumplan y que logren todas sus metas para este nuevo año n_n._

_**Gracias por sus reviews...espero que continúen leyendo...y claro dejen reviews...**_

_**Besitos a todos**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo**_

– –


	4. Amor y Dolor

_**Los personajes de Sakura Cardcaptors no me pertenecen como ya todo saben.**_

**Summary:**

Tener un mejor amigo no es cosa fácil y más al saber que está loca por él, cansada de verlo con otras chicas decides seducirlo y decláratele. Siempre se había sentido atraído por esa pequeña gatita de ojos verdes la cual era su mejor amiga, pero que pasa cuando ve que esa gatita tiene el cuerpo con el que tantas veces ha soñado y no precisamente como si solo fuera tu mejor amiga si no como otra cosa ¿Estaría dispuesto a dejarse seducir por tu mejor amiga o estaría dispuesto a jugar también a la seducción, sabiendo que estás perdiendo la cabeza por tu pequeña gatita de ojos verdes?, ¿Cuál escogerías, amor o amistad ?....

**¿Amor o Amistad?**

**Capitulo 4:** Amor y Dolor

--

– Pegame– ambos habían visto a Yue entrar a la habitación y tenían que planear algo rápido. – Pegame– le volvió a decir a Yamazaki.

–¿Te has vuelto loco?– exclamó el de cabellera negra.

– Con un poco de suerte Yue nos escuchará y saldrá y tal vez ni llega a ver a esos dos– le explicó.

– No estoy muy se....– el fuerte golpe que sintió en el rostro lo hizo callar. –¡¡Maldición Eriol!!– gritó. – Hijo de puta–

El de lentes permanecía en silencio.

– No seas llorón– le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?– ambos miraron a la puerta y ahí vieron a Yue con semblante muy serio.

Mientras tanto el castaño al ver que Yue había salido de la habitación rápido se puso de pie.

– Escondete rápido– le pidió.

– Pero...– él la calló con un rápido beso en los labios.

– En el closet de Eriol rápido– ella tomó sus cosas y rápido fue hasta el closet donde se escondió.

Se puso la camisa la cual la esmeralda le había quitado y luego se abotonó el pantalón, justo a tiempo porque Yue volvía a entrar a la habitación.

–¿Qué se supone que estás buscando?– le preguntó cuando lo vio observar la habitación con cautela.

– A Kinomoto– le dijo sin mas.

– No está aquí– dijo el castaño observando a sus amigos los cuales habían entrado también a la recama.

– No soy tonto– decía Yue a la misma ves que observaba debajo de la cama.

Los tres observaron a Yue por unos largos minutos mientras inspeccionaba la habitación.

–¿Qué piensas que pasará cuando se entere que se está revolcando contigo?– le preguntó luego de darse por vencido y no encontrar rastro de la castaña.

– No es tu problema– dijo el castaño.

– Pobre ingenua a costándose con el culpable de...–

– No te atrevas miserable– espetó el castaño, no podía permitir que Yue digiera lo que iba a decir, si Sakura lograba escucharlo no se lo perdonaría.

–¿Tienes miedo qué se entere?– dijo Yue con una sonrisa. – Me muero por ver su reacción–

Los tres observaron como luego de Yue decir aquello se marchaba.

– Te arriesga demasiado– le dijo Yamazaki mientras se sentaba en unos de los muebles.

– Será mejor que saques a Sakura de aquí– dijo el de lentes con seriedad.

El castaño los observó a ambos.

– Gracias– le agradeció.

– No hay de que y me debes un golpe– le dijo mostrándole la mejilla donde Eriol le había pegado.

Shaoran solo sonrió

– Pensé que nunca se iría– desviaron la mirada al escuchar la voz de la castaña. – Será mejor que me valla– dijo con una coqueta sonrisa mientras se arreglaba la ropa. –¿O quieres qué me quede?– le preguntó al castaño.

– Por tu gran tontería casi nos metemos en problemas– no pudo evitar enojarse.

–¿Mi culpa?– dijo sin creérselo.

– Escuchame bien y que te quede bien claro gatita– le dijo con semblante serio. – Esto no puede ser, estoy pensando en volver con Meiling–

Esto dejó a la esmeralda fría y ni contar al de lentes.

– No estás hablando en serio– dijo Sakura.

– Nunca he hablado con tanta seriedad–

– Pero yo te amo– le dijo con la cabeza baja.

– Lo siento gatita–

– Esta bien– levantó la cabeza de manera orgullosa.

El castaño la vio caminar hacia Yamazaki y lo que pasó luego lo dejó mas que sorprendido.

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Shaoran...**

Lo que mis ojos veían no podía ser, mi gatia, mi mejor amiga. mi Sakua, mía y estaba besando a otro chico, no a otro chico si no a unos de mis mejores amigos.

La vi separarse de Yamazaki y luego observarme, la rabia se apoderó de mi al ver como luego de besar a Yamazaki me sonreía con descaro, mi rostro mostraba mi furia causando que Eriol se interpusiera en mi objetivo el cual era mi mejor amiga.

– Ahora si me voy– dijo con descaro y rápido salió de la habitación.

Apenas la vi salir me deshice de mi primo y tome a Yamazaki por el cuello de la camisa.

– Suéltame– me dijo Yamazaki.

–¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?– le grité.

Sentí como Eriol me separaba y se interponía en el medio de los dos.

–¿Te has vuelto loco?– me preguntó mi primo, claro él se besaba con ella y el loco era yo.

– Loco se a vuelto este– gruñí.

–¿Sabes por qué no te golpeo?– me preguntó. – Porque estás así por los celos– me gritó.

– No tienes que tomar esa actitud, tu bien dijiste que estás pensando regresar con Meiling– me dijo Eriol y por alguna razón notaba enojo en sus palabras.

– No que a ti te gustaba Chijaru– le dije a Yamazaki ya un poco mas calmado.

– Me gusta– me dijo y tuve ganas de golpearlo.

Eriol nuevamente se interpuso cuando vio mis intenciones.

–¡¡Basta ya maldita sea!!– gritó mi primo. – Se pueden matar si así lo desean– se apartó de nosotros y se fue hacia su closet donde se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa.

–¿Qué te pasa?– había olvidado todo mi enojo al escucharlo gritar, él no era de las personas que se alteraba fácilmente.

– Nada– dijo en tono cortante y claro que no le creí. Miré a Yamazaki el cual solo se encogió de hombros.

–¿De verdad piensas volver con Meiling?– me preguntó Yamazaki.

– No sé– dije. – Ella me ama y la puedo llegar a amar– dije.

Guardé silencio cuando escuché el fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

– Está realmente enojado– me dijo Yamazaki tras escuchar el fuerte golpe de la puerta luego de Eriol haber salido.

–¿Qué le pasa?– le pregunté.

– Ehh...– lo vi dudar. – Será mejor que se lo preguntes tu– me dijo.

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Sakura...**

Todavía no lo podía creer, me había atrevido a besar a Yamazaki luego de que Shaoran y yo prácticamente estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor. No me arrepentía si quería ponerlo celoso tenía que hacer cualquier cosa.

Acababa de salir de la cafetería y en esos momentos estaba en el patio trasero del colegio, andaba buscando a Tomoyo y ni rastro de ella, pero para mi mala suerte a la que vi sentada y con la cabeza gacha fue a Meiling y no se porqué pero me llamó la atención y no pude evitar acercarme.

–¿Pensando en que hacer para que Shao vuelva contigo?– le pregunté con burla ya que si supiera lo que Shao y yo estuvimos apunto de hacer se muere.

– No moleste Sakura– me quedé sorprendida por el tono de tristeza en su voz.

–¿Por qué estás aquí sola?– no pude evitar preguntarle.

– No te interesa– seguía con la cabeza gacha.

– Como quieras– la miré con lastima, parecía que estaba llorando y lo confirme cuando vi una lagrima caer en sus manos.

Al escuchar como alguien se acercaba giré sobre mis talones y me quedé desconcertada al ver a Eriol el cual parecía que también andaba a esos alrededores.

– Eriol– dije sin entender. –¿Qué haces por aquí?– le pregunté.

Vi como Meiling miró a Eriol con reproche, bueno eso es lo que vi no estoy segura.

– Gracias por tu compañía Sakura– la vi salir corriendo y eso me desconcertó.

Eriol estaba en silencio y de verdad no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, primero él llegaba, luego ella se iba corriendo y ahora él estaba en silencio.

–¿Estás buscando a Tomoyo?– le pregunté con una sonrisa.

**P.O.V: Sakura fin...**

**:...:**

Había decidido ir al patio por ningún motivo especial cuando vio a la morena con la cabeza gacha y con la castaña sentada a su lado, sintió su corazón latir con rapidez y no pudo susurrar una maldición en silencio ya que de seguro ella estaba así por su primo.

Cuando la castaña lo llamó pudo ver como la morena levantaba la mirada y lo miraba con reproche y algo de enojo.

– S..si– dijo el moreno no muy seguro, ni siquiera pensó en la amatista. –¿Qué le pasa?– no pudo evitar preguntarle a la esmeralda.

– No sé, pero estaba llorando de seguro es algo grave–

– Por Shaoran– susurró pero la castaña no logró escuchar.

–¿Oye y Tomoyo?– le preguntó.

– No sé, tal vez este en los dormitorios–

– Bueno, iré a buscarla– le dijo con una sonrisa para luego irse.

El moreno siguió caminando luego de que la castaña se hubo marchado, se detuvo cuando llegó al área de las piscinas y vio a Chijaru la mejor amiga de Meiling.

–¿Dónde está Meiling?– le preguntó.

–¿Ah?– lo miró sin entender.

– Hacer rato estaba llorando– le dijo luego de haberse dado cuenta de lo que estuvo apunto de hacer.

– Ella está bien– le dijo. –¿Quieres hablar con ella?– le preguntó con una sonrisa algo que lo dejó desconcertado.

– No– dijo no muy seguro. – Solo que como ella no es de las chicas que se dejan ver llorar me sorprendió– dijo cuando noto la mirada interrogativa de la castaña.

– Buenoooo– dijo con una sonrisa. – Pero si te sorprendió tanto verla así está ensayando en el salón de música– le sonrió y luego se marchó.

La castaña acababa de entrar a su habitación y divisó a su amiga sentada en unos de los muebles y se veía algo triste.

– No me digas que tu también estás triste– le dijo sentándose en el mueble que estaba frente al cual estaba su amiga.

–¿Quién mas está triste?– le preguntó.

– Aunque no me lo creas Meiling y no solo triste estaba llorando– le dijo.

– Ya veo– dijo desviando la mirada.

–¿Qué tienes?– le preguntó.

– Algo le pasa a Eriol– le dijo con tristeza.

–¿Algo como que?– le preguntó sin entender.

– No estoy muy segura pero creo que ya no me quiere como antes–

– No digas eso, Eriol te ama– le aseguró.

Mientras la castaña consolaba a su amiga como quien dice muy lejos de ahí el moreno entraba a un salón de música.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– le preguntó la morena al dejar de tocar el piano.

–¿Estás bien?– le preguntó.

–¿Y eso qué te importa?– se puso de pie y lo enfrentó.

Ella pasó a su lado y la tomó de la mano, la acercó a su cuerpo y así con la misma rapidez que lo hizo la besó. Si, le gustaba la chica con la que su primo había estado, siempre le había gustado, pero cuando Shaoran le había dicho que Meiling le gustaba se había apartado para dejarle el camino libre y fue así que había terminado con la amatista. Ciertamente a Tomoyo también la quería, pero lo que le pasaba con Meiling era diferente muy diferente.

–¿Quién te crees que eres imbécil?– se separó de él como pudo.

– Estoy cansado de tu maldita actitud– le dijo con enojo.

– Te recuerdo que tu fuiste quien no hizo nada cuando Shaoran quiso conmigo– le dijo con furia.

– Tu nunca hiciste nada– también estaba enojado.

– Me lo dejaste muy en claro– le recordó. – No me la iba a pasar llorando como estúpida por un maldito cobarde–

Guardó silencio, ella tenía razón, se había comportado como un cobarde por renunciar a lo que quería solo para no lastimar a su primo.

– Vete con tu novia– le dijo y se marchó.

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Shaoran...**

Era sábado en la noche, mi padre se había reunido con los abogados del padre de mi gatita y ya sabía como Fujitaka había caído en la ruina, ya era un echo, mi familia eran los nuevos dueños de la mitad de los hoteles Kinomoto, estaba mirando el techo de mi habitación. No estaba en el colegio, estaba en mi departamento.

– Pase– dije cuando escuché unos golpes en la puerta.

– Tiene visita joven Xiao Lang– me dijo Wei. – La señorita Kinomoto–

¿Qué hacía ella ahí a esta hora?, pensé que iba a pasar el fin de semana con su familia, me puse de pie y fui hasta la sala y ahí la vi, tenía la cabeza gacha.

– Gatita– la llamé.

Estaba preciosa con aquel corto traje color rojo y sin mangas, pero al ver como me mirá mi corazón se encogió, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

– ¡Shao!– me abrazó fuertemente dejándome desconcertado.

– ¿Qué pasa?– me preocupé.

– No sabes que vergüenza pasé– me dijo cuando se hubo calmado. – Fui a la discoteca con Tomoyo y Eriol–

Asentí, mi primo me había invitado a una fiesta en una disco pero con todo lo de mi familia no tuve muchos ánimos y me había quedado mejor en mi departamento.

– Cuando fui a pagar con mi tarjeta de crédito estaba cancelada– automáticamente al escuchar aquello me tensé. – Y no solo una sino todas–

La escuchaba, me sentía tan miserable.

– Llamé a mi hermano para reclamarle y me dijo que estábamos en la ruina– nuevamente pegó a llorar. – Es horrible, imaginate quedarnos sin dinero–

– ¿Có...cómo?– cínico yo, haciéndome como quien no sabía nada.

– No quise escucharlo– me dijo. – No tengo dinero– sollozó.

¿Ven por qué decía qué cuando ella se enterara todo cambiaría?

– Ahora de seguro tendré que dejar mi casa, el colegio...– no pude hacer mas que abrazarla.

Wei le llevó una taza de té a Sakura y ella luego de tomarlo se tranquilizó.

– Eres muy inteligente gatita– le dije. – Ya verás que todo se arreglará– aunque claro que eso no era cierto.

– No sé si me interesa el dinero– susurró. – Era lo único que me unía con mi papá–

La relación que tenía con su padre no era la mejor, siempre le había regalado cosas caras y toda clase de lujos para llenar su espacio de padre y sabía que muy en el fondo eso le dolía.

– ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?– me preguntó.

Claro que no le podía decir que no, no después de causarle tanto dolor.

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Sakura.**

Estaba acurrucada contra Shao, él me había prestado unas de sus camisas, no era que me importara tanto que mi padre estuviera en la ruinas pero no sé, era dificil de explicar, quedarse de la noche a la mañana sin dinero era duro.

Pero no porque estaba pasando lo que pasaba iba a dejar escapar esta oportunidad.

– Shao– lo llamé.

– Mmm– dijo, me acariciaba el pelo.

– Te amo– susurré.

Tenía la cabeza a pollada sobre su pecho.

– Eres lo que mas amo– le aseguré, levanté la cabeza y lo miré

**P.O.V: Sakura fin...**

**:...:**

La manera en que ella lo miraba y susurraba como lo amaba hizo que perdiera la cabeza, no lo pudo contener y la beso, un beso humedo y caliente haciéndola que deseara mas. Lo rodeó del cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella devolviéndole el beso. Gimió al sentir como él dejaba su boca y la separaba un poco.

– Eres preciosa gatita– le dijo, le quitó el pequeño y corto traje color rojo que llevaba y observó sus pechos, no llevaba sujetador. – Hermosa– dijo al tomar los pechos entre sus manos y acariciar los pequeños montículos. Inclinó la cabeza y atrapó un pequeño pezón entre sus labios saboreándolo.

La esmeralda gimió al sentirs su caliente boca sobre su sencible pezón que para ese entonces estaba erguido. Succionó la carne entre sus labios y la acarició con la lengua. Cuando se sació de los pechos volvió a besarla con caliente pasión. Ambos no eranconsciente de que mientras estaban disfrutando de su amor Fujitaka Kinomoto estaba reunido en un lujoso restaurante con un hombre.

– ¿Mi hija?– preguntaba Fujitaka Kinomoto.

– Si, su hija– decía un hombre alto, de cabellos canosos y buen parecido. – Si su hija se casa con mi hijo no le devolveré los hoteles pero nunca pasarán privaciones, seguirán viviendo como siempre lo han hecho– sonrió.

– Está bien– aceptó Fujitaka. – Mi hija se casará con su hijo– dijo con una sonrisa dando un sorbo de su copa.

Mientras su padre estaba sellando su destino la esmeralda estaba con el castaño ambos desnudos en la cama de este.

– Tócame gatita– tomó una de sus delicadas manos y la puso sobre su entrepierna.

La esmeralda se relamió los labios mientra lo observaba, lo acarició con timidez mientras lo sentía respirar entre cortado al igual que ella, mientras lo acariciaba sentía como su propia excitación iba creciendo haciéndola sentir su propia húmedad.

– Eres un pervertido– le dijo con la respiración entre cortada, una caliente risa salió de los labios masculinos, la observó con mirada lujuriosa al verla ponerse de rodillas con intención de acariciarlo con la lengua.

– No sabes lo bien que se siente tenerte a...– las palabras murieron en su boca al sentir como la lengua femenina daba pequeñas lamidas sobre aquella parte de su cuerpo.

Lo lamió de manera lenta saboreando cada minuto de tener esa parte del cuerpo de su mejor amigo dentro de su boca, cuando las succiones se hicieron mas fuerte el castaño no pudo evitar gemir por el placer que su gatita le estaba dando.

– Detente gatita– le pidió con la poca cordura que le quedaba. – No quiero acabarme en tu boca– le dijo sin aliento.

Pero la esmeralda no detuvo las lamidas causando que él la tomara del cabello y tirara de el.

– Te dije que te detubieras– ella lo observó con una sonrisa mientras se separaba de su carne. – Es muy pronto– la tomó de las mejillas y la puso de pie para luego besarla. – Necesito probarte– la hizo retroceder hciéndola caer en la cama.

– Tómame– le pidió entre gemidos mientras él besaba su cuello para luego bajar hasta sus pechos y al igual que momentos atrás los saboreó para luego seguir bajando por su estomago.

– Tranquila gatita– la sintió estremecer cuando le quito las bragas, le separó las piernas e inclinó la cabeza probándola, ella gimió al sentir la húmeda lengua masculina acariciarla. – Eres deliciosa– susurró contra su carne...La tomó de las caderas y la inmovilizó cuando ella empezó a mover las caderas para que la acariciara donde quería. – Shhhh, tranquila– le dijo.

– Por...por...favor...– a penas podía respirar. Un grito se escapo de sus labios cuando él mordió su sencible carne.

– Está ardiendo– se separó de su carne y la miró al rostro el cual estaba sonrojado. – Mírame nena– le pidió ya que tenía los ojos cerrados. – Mira lo húmeda que está– se mordió el labio inferior cuando lo vio lamerla nuevamente. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él atrapó su sencible botón entre sus labios. Gimió de placer cuando el orgasmo vibró por todo su cuerpo.

Sus lamidas se volvieron más lentas mientras la escuchaba jadear por el orgasmo y la falta de aire en sus pulmones, se separó de su entrepierna y se puso a su altura.

– Quiero tomarte– la besó para así compartir su sabor.

– Tómame– dijo en un ronroneó. – Te...amo– jadeaba. – Soy tu...tuya–

Se acomodó sobre su cuerpo frotándose contra su carne y arrancándole jadeos de placer, como le gustaría tenerla así para siempre. Gimiendo su nombre y pidiendo mas de él. Un pequeño y suave empuje contra su sexo la hizo cerrar los ojos.

– Lo...lo siento– le dijo en un jadeo cuando la penetró profundamente.

Una pequeña punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo cuando él la penetró, llevándose su virginidad.

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Shaoran.**

Cuando la embestí y ella gritó de dolor me arrepentí de inmediato, la había lastimado, estaba demasiado excitado y no se me ocurrió que le dolería.

–.....Shao.....– gimió de dolor.

Gruñí y jadeé de placer, ella estaba tan apretada. Minutos tuvieron que pasar para poder empezar a moverme, lo hacía con lentitud al principio para no lastimarla para que se acostumbrara a mi, me moví un poco mas rápido y ella gimió. Solo pedía a Dios que luego de esto ella no me odiara, no lo soportaría, la amaba, la amaba tanto que en esos momentos me dolía.

Sus gemidos y jadeos se hicieron mas sonoros mientras mis movimientos se hacía mas rápido, sus caderas se movieron al encuentro de mis embestidas y gemí. Estaba perdido, sus piernas envolvieron mi cintura y buscó mis labios besándome con desesperación.

–.....ahhh....ma.....mas....– gemía contra mis labios. – T...te...amo–

Estaba tan hermosa ahí debajo de mi cuerpo pidiéndome mas. Besé su cuello y mordisqueé mientras embestía con mas fuerza contra su sexo.

**P.O.V: Shaoran fin...**

**:...:**

– Tenemos que hablar– le dijo el moreno a su novia.

– ¿Pasa algo?– tuvo miedo.

La música retumbaba en el lugar.

– No podemos seguir así– le dijo. – Yo no puedo seguir así– se corrigió.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?– le preguntó.

– Tenemos que terminar– se pasó una mano por su negra cabellera.

– ¿Por qué?– sentía un nudo en la garganta. – ¿Ya no me amas?–

– No es eso– dijo.

– Te gusta otra– al verlo guardar silencio lagrimas se empezaron a deslizar por sus mejillas.

No supo que decirle, la verdad que la quería, la quería mucho, tenían un año de novios pero no le podía decir que la quería, no estando confundido. La abrazó contra su cuerpo mientras ella lloraba, su cuerpo se tensó cuando su mirada se posó sobre una chica, no cualquier chica, una con cabellera negra larga, ojos rubíes, cuerpo de infarto y alta.

– Eriol– lo saludó la chica que acompañaba a la morena.

Su novia se separó de su cuerpo y observó a ambas chicas.

– No sabía que venías– dijo con una sonrisa al mirar de arriba abajo a la amatista.

– Si hubiéramos sabido que venían créenos que nos vendríamos– le aseguró Tomoyo.

– Tu siempre tan sutil– dijo. – ¿Me presta a tu noviecito?– le preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Ni que estuviera loca– espetó la amatista.

El moreno no apartaba su mirada de la de ojos rubíes quien también estaba muy entretenida mirándolo pero con tristeza.

– Solo quiero bailar un poco con él–

– Consiguete a otro– le aconsejó.

– ¡Hay pero que pesada!– exclamó.

– ¡Linda reunión!– exclamó un chico al acercarse.

– Llegó el tonto– dijo la castaña.

– Yo también te quiero nena– le dijo Yamazaki con una sonrisa coqueta. – ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y compartimos como buenos compañeros– pasó sus brazos por los hombros de la castaña y la morena.

– No me toques– le dijo Chijaru separándose de él.

– Mi querida Meiling Shaoran no está, no vino– le dijo ignorando a la castaña.

– No vine por él– dijo cortante.

– Mmm– dijo mirando con malicia al moreno. – ¿Por quién viniste?– le preguntó en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar. – Porque mi querido amigo está con su novia–

El pelinegro veía con desconcierto como su amigo le susurraba quien sabe que a la morena.

– No vine por él– le dijo con seriedad.

– Y yo me chupo el dedo– dijo.

– Piensas lo que quiera– le dijo de mala gana al separarse de él.

Un chico se acercó a la de ojos rubíes y la invitó a bailar y claro que ella aceptó causando celos en el moreno.

– Actuá como si quisiera darle celos a alguien– dijo la castaña a la cual nuevamente el moreno la había abrazado.

– Pierde su tiempo– dijo la amatista. – Shaoran no está–

– Tal vez no le quiere dar celos a Shaoran– miró a Eriol con una sonrisa. – Quizás a alguien mas–

– Mi pequeña y hermosa Chijaru– le dijo Yamazaki.

– No me digas así idiota– le dijo.

– Voy al baño– le dijo a la amatista y se alejó sin esperar repuesta.

Estaba celoso, demasiado celoso, buscó a la morena con la mirada y cuando la divisó se acercó sin dudarlo y la apartó de aquel sujeto.

– ¿Qué haces estúpido?– espetó cuando sintió el fuerte agarre en su brazo.

– ¡Cállate!– le dijo y la arrastró hasta el pasillo del baño.

– ¿Me puedes decir qué es lo qué te pasa conmi...– pero las palabras murieron en su boca ya que él la había besado.

Mientras ellos dos estaban besándose muy lejos de ahí habían dos jóvenes jadeando de placer y amándose. Una última embestida y la marcó, la llenó de él, ella gritó su nombre por el fuerte orgasmo. Sintió como sus movimientos se hicieron mas lentos y pausado, se acomodó a su lado con la respiración entre cortada al igual que ella. Le había hecho el amor a su mejor amiga, se habían acostado y no se arrepentía.

– Te amo– susurró el castaño.

Ella lo miró sonrojada y muy sorprendida.

– ¿Qué?– le preguntó sin creérselo.

– Te amo gatita– le dijo. – Siempre lo he hecho– le confesó.

– P...pero yo pensé– él le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

– Espero que no me odies después– la miró con tristeza ya no había marcha atrás, le había confesado sus sentimientos.

– No sabes lo feliz que me haces Shao– sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, él la amaba. – ¿Quieres ser mi novio?–

Él no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que ahora ella no lo dejaría por lo menos no lo haría hasta que supiera la verdad.

– Solo si tu quieres–

Ella lo besó y abrazó y él hizo lo propio, esa noche nuevamente hicieron el amor.

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Sakura.**

Todavía no lo podía creer, había hecho el amor con Shaoran, al fin, lo había lo grado y no solo eso, me amaba, me lo había dicho y demostrado. Lo amaba tanto, no me importaba no tener ni un centavo, con el amor de mi Shaoran, si porque ahora era mio. ¿Dónde estaba?....ahhh si, porque con el amor de mi Shaoran podría vivir. Era el domingo por la tarde y claro ya estábamos en el internado, estaba buscando a Eriol, desde que Tomoyo me había dicho que la había dejado lo andaba buscando para darle su merecido.

Me sorprendí cuando vi un grupo de chicas y cuando pude colarme y ver porque estaban reunidos me sorprendí muchísimo mas. Ahí estaba Yukito Yukishiro y por alguna razón cuando me vio me sonrió. Lo había conocido en una fiesta de negocios de papá hace algunos meses. Era un chico alto, de buen cuerpo, con el cabello canoso, para ser un chico de piel pálida gustaba bastante y porque no decirlo estaba como quería el condenado pero mi Shaoran estaba mucho mejor.

– Es un placer volver a verte Sakura– me sonrió una sonrisa que dejaba a cualquiera chica sin aliento y conmigo no fue la excepción.

– _Eres novia del hombre de tu vida estúpida–_ escuché una vocecita en mi cabeza. _– No te sonrojes por ese, si Shao te ve estás jodida– _

Y fue como invocarlo, justo ahí lo vi acercarse con Eriol y Yamazaki, me miró con unas de sus perfectas cejas alzadas y no pude hacer mas que rápido ir a él y plantarle un rápido beso en los labios, aparte que lo hice porque ya esas tontas había puesto su mirada sobre ellos tres y les quería dejar en claro que Xiao Lang Li tenía novia y esa era yo.

– Hola Li– la manera en la cual dijo el apellido de Shaoran hizo que lo mirara con interés.

– Yukishiro– dijo Shao.

Me quedé algo fuera de lugar, esos dos se miraban con odio y quien sabe porqué.

– ¡¡Sakura!!!– un fuerte grito afeminado hizo que buscara con la mirada a quien me había llamado.

– ¡¡¡Shinji!!!– grité de la emoción.

Shinji fue mi mejor amigo antes de conocer a Shao, era un chico de cabellos rojo...jaja ese color traía ahora, bueno su color de pelo natural era color miel, sus ojos eran azules, era de estatura media y su cuerpo era mmmm maso menos. Era un chico homosexual que al decírselo a su familia esta lo echó de la casa y él se había ido a los Estados Unidos a vivir con su hermana. Había estudiado en el instituto hasta hace aproximadamente cinco meses ya que luego de decirle a su familia su orientación sexual pues se había ido a vivir a Estados Unidos como ya les dije. Tenía tres meses sin verlo y no pude evitar correr hacia él pero me detuve al ver como miraba a Shaoran.

Que hacer, Shinji siempre le gustó molestar a Shao, se le insinuaba.

– ¡¡¡Shaoran!!!– cuando fue a abrazar a Shao este se echó hacia un lado y Shinji calló de lleno al piso. – ¿Por qué no me quieres?– era sorprendente como se puso de pie y fingía que estaba llorando.

– No te metas conmigo– le advirtió Shao.

Shao no tenía problema con que fuera homosexual pero decía que Shinji era una loca...jaja. Vi como él me miró y me sonrió de lado. Se veía tan sexy cuando sonreía así, me sonrojé al recordar la pasada noche y parece que lo notó ya que su sonrisa se hizo maliciosa y burlona y luego se marchó con los chicos.

Mi amigo prácticamente se me tiró encima y me abrazó.

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Shaoran.**

Solo un pensamiento pasaba por mi cabeza, ¿qué hacía Yukishiro ahí?, cuando escuché a los chicos murmurar que lo habían visto en el instituto y que según parecía se quedaría a estudiar ahí quise comprobarlo yo mismo. Juraba que mi odio hacia él había aumentado al verlo cerca de mi gatita, si porque ahora si podía decir que ella era mía, mía, sola y completamente mía.

Y lo que me faltaba para rematar el loco, no, el loco no, la loca, porque eso era una loca, Shinji el cual fue su mejor amigo quien sabe por cuanto tiempo había vuelto. Desde que lo vi supe que era homosexual, de hecho ella no lo supo hasta que yo se lo había dicho. Ella era tan observadora, si como no, mi gatita era todo menos observadora.

Los siguientes dos días pasaron normalmente y para nuestra buena suerte quien sabe que había pasado con Yue ya que no lo habíamos visto por el internado.

– ¿Te tienes que ir tan rápido?– le preguntaba mi gatita a Shinji, estábamos en la salida del colegio donde un taxi lo esperaba.

– Solo vine acompañar a mi hermana– le dijo este.

– Te voy a extrañar– le dijo abrasándolo.

– Y yo a ti Saku– le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo. – Cuidala mucho– me dijo cuando se separaron. Solo asentí. – Espero que en las vacaciones vallas a visitarme– le dijo.

– Claro– aceptó mi gatita.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas, las mejores para mi, estar con mi gatita era lo mejor que me había pasado. Besarla y hacerle el amor era lo mas delicioso, pero claro no todo era felicidad. Mi padre ya había mandado un comunicado de prensa donde informaba que era el dueño de la mitad de los hoteles de la familia Kinomoto. Sabía que unos que otros compañeros del colegio tenían conocimiento de que mi familia era dueña de la mitad de la fortuna Kinomoto, y agradecía que ninguno le había dicho nada a mi gatita. Tanto mi primo, Yamazaki y yo estábamos en la clase de natación. Estaba sorprendido por lo que mi primo nos acababa de decir.

Tomoyo estaba embarazada, eso si que no me lo esperaba.

– ¡Joder!– exclamó Yamazaki. – Embarazando a una y enamorado de otra– ese comentario llamó mi atención.

Sabía que ellos dos se habían dejado pero no pensé que fuera por otra chica. ¿Eriol estaba enamorado de otra chica?

– No estoy enamorado– dijo.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que vi en el baño cuando estábamos en la discoteca?– le preguntó. – Porque no fui yo el que estaba en el baño con Meiling–

¿Eriol con Meiling?, esto si que me dejó sorprendido. ¿Desde cuando?

**P.O.V: Shaoran fin...**

**:...:**

Todavía estaba sorprendido por todo lo que le había contado su primo, se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró. No podía creer que Eriol hubiera renunciado a Meiling solo porque él también quería con ella. Eriol y ella se habían acostado y no solo una ves, sino varias veces, no sentía celos. Pero ahora Eriol estaba en un gran problema, su ex novia estaba embarazada. Se detuvo de repente, ¿Embarazada?, la única manera de una mujer quedar embarazada era sino se cuidaba teniendo relaciones. ¡Oh joder!...Sakura, él no había usado protección la primera vez. ¡Mierda!, estaba seguro que ella tampoco se cuidó, ¿y qué chica virgen se iba a estar cuidando?

– ¿Qué tanto piensas?– lo abrazó de espalda cuando se hubo acercado de repente a él.

– Tenemos que hablar– le dijo con seriedad.

Ella lo miró desconcertada.

– ¿Tu periodo?– le preguntó.

– ¿Qué pasa?– él la había tomado de la mano y llevado a una esquina.

– ¿Hace cuanto no lo tienes?–

– No sé...– dudó. – Ahora que lo mencionas se supone que me haya llegado hace una semana– dijo pensativa.

Se quedó frío, embarazada, había embarazado a su gatita. No podía ni digerir lo que acababa de descubrir cuando vio como el hermano, ¡Oh diablos!, el hermano de su gatita.

– Alejate de ella miserable– lo había tomado del cuello de la camisa y prácticamente alzado.

La esmeralda se quedó sorprendida al ver como de la nada había salido su hermano y tenía a su mejor amigo y novio tomado del cuello de la camisa.

– Suéltalo Touya– le ordenó.

– ¿Pretendes ahora quedarte también con ella?– le preguntó con odio mientras lo soltaba.

– ¿Te has vuelto loco?– le preguntó a su hermano con enojo, sabía que nunca le agradó el castaño.

– No lo defiendas Sakura– le dijo.

– Si, si lo defiendo, es mi novio– le dijo.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar de novia con el hombre que se quedó con nuestra fortuna?– le gritó.

– ¿Shaoran?– dijo. – Por favor Touya mira la tontería que acabas de decir–

– No, no es ninguna tontería, su padre ahora es dueño de la mitad de nuestra fortuna–

Ver la seriedad de su hermano y el silencio de su mejor amigo la hizo dudar.

– Shao– lo llamó.

Todo lo que su hermano dijo no podía ser verdad, ¿la familia de Shaoran había sido la causa de que su familia estuviera arruinada?. Shaoran se lo hubiera dicho, él nunca le había ocultado algo así y mucho menos luego de que se acostaran y muchísimo menos ahora que eran novios.

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Sakura**

Mi corazón latía con rapidez, lo que decía mi hermano no podía ser verdad, no, Shaoran nunca me ocultaría algo así.

– Lo siento– lo vi bajar la cabeza en forma de arrepentimiento.

No, no podía ser verdad. El dolor de mi pecho no tardó en hacerse presente. No me dolía el dinero, al diablo con el dinero, el engaño, él me había engañado. Había ido a su departamento y había llorado, me había engañado, cuando le dije todo lo de mi padre él ya lo sabía, lo sabía, me había engañado.

– Esto no puede ser verdad– susurré.

Con unas de mis manos me acaricié el pelo.

– Dime que no es verdad– busqué sus ojos.

Las lagrimas no tardaron en hacerse presente en mis ojos.

– ¡Me engañaste, me engañaste, maldición!– le grité, me dolía, me dolía por la sencilla razón que él me lo había ocultado.

– Gatita, escúchame– lo vi acercarse a mi, tratar de tocarme pero me alejé.

– No me llames así– le dije.

Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, por eso su engaño dolía.

– Sabía que me odiarías, me odiarías por dejar a tu familia en la ruina– lo miré con rabia.

¿Cómo podía ser cierto que él pensara que eso me importaba?, no me importaba el dinero, me importaba él, que no me hubiera dicho la verdad, eso era lo que me importaba.

– Fujitaka perdió todo su dinero en la bolsa de valores, pidió un préstamo a mi padre, un préstamo que no pudo pagar antes de seis meses, puso la mitad de sus hoteles como garantía– lo vi pasarse una mano por el pelo. – Es demasiado dinero gatita, mi padre no podía perder tanto dinero y no le quedó de otra–

– ¿Cuánto?– pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

– Cincuenta mil millones–

¿Cincuenta mil millones?, tenía entendido que los hoteles de mi familia estaban valorados en cien mil millones.

– ¿La otra mitad?– no podía pensar con claridad.

– La tiene mi padre– al escuchar la voz de Yukito lo miré y lo vi acercarse.

– Esto no puede estar pasando– susurré y cuando traté de alejarme Shaoran me tomó del brazo y le golpeé la mejilla. Estaba demasiado enojada, le había pegado, a mi mejor amigo, al hombre que amaba, le había pegado al hombre con el que no una sino varias veces había hecho el amor y me dolió, me dolió pegarle. – ¡No me toques!– le grité. – ¡Eres un maldito!– no, yo lo amaba, no quería decirle algo tan doloroso pero estaba tan dolida.

¿Por qué no me dijo la verdad, por qué no lo hizo?, si me hubiera explicado todo lo habría entendido.

**:...:**

**P.O.V: Shaoran.**

No podía ser, mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad, mi gatita lo supo todo y de la peor manera, la rabia era notable en sus preciosos ojos verdes, la manera en la que me miraba era de odio, me odiaba y me sentí miserable, miserable y con un gran vacío en lo mas profundo de mi. Cuando la vi irse corriendo luego de pegarme traté de irme detrás de ella pero el idiota de su hermano me lo impidió y fue él quien se fue tras ella.

No supe como llegué a la habitación y cuando lo hice me recosté sobre la puerta y me dejé caer en el piso, el agudo dolor en mi pecho me quemaba. La había perdido, por mi maldita culpa, la había perdido. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando escuché como mi primo y Yamazaki golpeaban la puerta, me puse de pie, abrí y los dejé pasar.

– No quiero hablar– les dije al ver la clara pregunta en ambos rostros.

**Continuara**

– –

La verdad no tengo ni un poquito de inspiración con este fic u_u, las ideas están pero la inspiración no u_u. Considero que a pesar de mi falta de inspiración el capitulo quedó bien, algo apresurado pero quedó bien. Mi falta de inspiración es tal que lo que pasó entre Sakura y Shaoran mi hermana tuvo que ayudarme ya que lo que leía (novelas de Lora Leigh entre otras) no me inspiraban para nada en las escenas intimas.

Espero que por lo menos le guste algo el capitulo **ya que desde ahora el fic estará en pausa** osea que no sé cuando publicaré algo de este u_u...escribiré lo que tengo en mente para que no se me olvide pero el fic está desde ahora en pausa hasta nuevo aviso

**Gracias por sus reviews**

**HaRuNo-SaMy:** Besos y abrazos para ti también, espero que hasta ahora el fic te haya gustado y de verdad lamento decirte que lo pongo en pausa hasta nuevo aviso.

**Mayi:** Muchas gracias por haber leido hasta ahora el fic n_n, espero que te guste el capi 4 y lamento poner en pausa el fic u_u.

**Tsukisxs:** Bueno el trato entre el padre de Yukito y Fujitaka quedó muy claro, un matrimonio arreglado, aunq claro, un hijo está enterado y otro no, pobre Sakura.

**Konataaa: **Y quien no jaja.

**Lfanycka: **La verdad no sé si te gustará este capitulo, la falta de inspiración es muy notable no?...u_u, en fin, que bueno que te guste tanto aunq ahora ponga en pausa el fic hasta nuevo aviso u-u.

**Didi:** Lo seguí pero lamentablemente por la falta de inspiración lo pongo en pausa, espero que no me mates u_u.

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy:** Pues al fin Sakura consiguió lo que quería, acostarse con Shao n//n. Eriol? Jeje bien escondido que se lo tenía jeje.

**eLda ikArY:** Buenooo ya actualicé pero no con buenas noticias, espero que te guste el capitulo y sorry por poner en pausa el fic.

**Luz de angel:** Pues ya pasó lo que tenía que pasar entre esos dos y Shaoran aceptó su amor hacia su gatita pero también su miedo se hizo realidad u_u.

_**Gracias por sus reviews...hasta ahora fue un verdadero placer...**_

_**Besitos a todos, lamento doto esto u_u**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo**_

– –


End file.
